


Craves

by regis_enslig



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Credence is 18 and Graves is 39, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exploitation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regis_enslig/pseuds/regis_enslig
Summary: Грейвз не терпел слабость. И именно таким Гриндевальд делал его – ничтожеством, пустым местом, от которого в этой жизни не зависит уже ничего. Порой Геллерту просто нравилось наслаждаться чужим отчаянием, топча самое сокровенное, что оставалось в памяти. Конечно, ничто не волновало Грейвза так, как конфиденциальная информация МАКУСА. За неё он сражался наиболее отчаянно... но всё равно проигрывал. И проиграл даже тогда, когда Гриндевальд заинтересовался "новыми салемцами".





	1. Пролог. 6 декабря 1926 г.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Dalek_Pikachu за вычитку и терпение <3
> 
> Если бы я знал, что Грейденс - это так больно, никогда бы не пошёл на фильм. 
> 
> I'm a mess
> 
> Арт к главе "1 декабря 1926 г" от jackraven1: https://pp.vk.me/c638623/v638623586/10d78/GJgdqc2kQes.jpg

Грейвз потянулся за уходящим ощущением лёгкости и спокойствия, кажется, даже простонал что-то сквозь сжатые зубы. Голову стягивало стальным обручем, в глазах двоилось, а мир, до этого звонкий и тёплый, стремительно серел и приобретал опостылевшие очертания его собственной квартиры. Дверь в комнату хлопнула, и перед глазами мелькнула фигура. Это от неё ползли тени, от палочки, направленной прямо в лицо. Грейвз попытался сморгнуть наваждение, даже потряс головой, но мираж издал хриплый смешок, становясь лишь реальнее. Прямо напротив, криво ухмыляясь одной стороной рта, стоял он сам.

Когда Империо окончательно рассеялось, Геллерт Гриндевальд уже небрежно сбросил пальто на спинку стула и, лениво взмахнув палочкой, снял иллюзию. 

– Доброго вечера. Что, не рад меня видеть? 

Грейвз молча отвёл взгляд – прекрасно понимал, что заговорит, стоит Гриндевальду захотеть... но до этого не хотел доставлять ему такого удовольствия. А Геллерт, кажется, был сегодня в добродушном настроении, и, расстегнув запонки на рубашке, – его запонки на его, Персиваля, рубашке, – прямо в ботинках улёгся на постель.

– Приятно чувствовать себя как дома, – с характерным британским акцентом произнёс он. Грейвз стиснул зубы до хруста. События последних недель наваливались на него в ужасающих количествах, все воспоминания разом. Со стороны Гриндевальда было даже милосердно держать его под Империо почти постоянно – сам он двинулся бы умом, если б пришлось день-деньской искать пятый угол, гоняя в голове одни и те же мысли без остановки, проклиная всё, что только можно проклясть... примерно как сейчас. 

Гриндевальд вновь ухмыльнулся – на его собственном лице усмешка сидела как влитая.

– Рассказать, как прошёл день?

Лучше бы он не снимал Империус. И плевать, что потом стало бы с разумом Грейвза – слушать все эти рассказы было попросту невыносимо. И Геллерт знал это, знал, сукин сын, потому и рассказывал, потому, в первую очередь, и оставил пленника в живых. Действительно, в злоумии ему не было равных.

Приняв молчание за согласие, Гриндевальд заложил руки за голову и принялся неторопливо вещать. О рутине в МАКУСА, о мелких неурядицах, о том, как Серафина Пиквери вновь не заметила разницы между ним и Грейвзом. Последнее било очень метко: именно на её проницательность и чутьё и надеялся Грейвз... а однажды, на очередном выматывающем сеансе легилименции Геллерт прочёл эту мысль и теперь не упускал случая поиздеваться над пленником, рассказывая, как сидел на совещаниях рядом с Президентом, и та – опять – ни о чём не догадалась. Неторопливый, вкрадчивый тон Гриндевальда обволакивал слух, впивался в мозг, оставляя лишь головную боль и кисловатый привкус на языке. Приходилось слушать, впитывать этот яд, прикусывать щёку изнутри и вновь пытаться ослабить путы Инкарцеро на запястьях. 

– Кстати. Выезжал в поля сегодня, – как бы между делом заметил Гриндевальд. – Мисс Голдштейн нарушила Статут секретности. Эх, распустил ты своих подчинённых...

Обруч сжался так сильно, что запульсировало в висках. Грейвз многое бы отдал, чтобы хотя бы растереть их пальцами, но лишь отвернулся к окну, пряча гримасу боли. Геллерт приподнял голову. Едва уловимый взмах палочки – и Персиваль вновь смотрел на него безотрывно, а голова затрещала так, что сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы удерживать непроницаемое выражение лица.

Только бы не доставить этому ублюдку удовольствия и не заговорить. Игра в молчанку порой страшно раздражала Гриндевальда, но он всегда мог проникнуть прямо в череп, прочесть все мысли – сил противостоять его легилименции у Грейвза в последнее время не хватало. Сколько уже это длится – неделю, месяц? У Гриндевальда всё было по проверенной временем методике: сначала ослабить пленника пытками, препарировать память, кусок за куском, и потом, уже измученного, время от времени держать под Империо. Грейвза приходилось контролировать почти круглые сутки и постоянно обновлять заклинания: аврорская выправка давала о себе знать. 

– Она опять копала под Салемцев, если тебе интересно, – скучающим тоном заметил Геллерт, свесив ногу с кровати и качая ею в воздухе. – Заявилась прямо в дом к главной проповеднице, применила магию... в общем, вела себя в крайней степени безответственно.

Он продолжил вещать, а Грейвз в попытках успокоиться заполнял разум мыслями только об одном: старом мистере Проунсе, преподававшем Окклюменцию, и о том, что, как ни крути, тот не был достаточно хорошим учителем. 

– А эта её привычка постоянно врываться в мой кабинет без стука? Американцы не имеют никакого представления о приличиях!... И да, даже если бы ты был вдвое сильнее, я всё равно расколол бы тебя, – Гриндевальд понизил голос до доверительного театрального шёпота.

«Ублюдок», – громко и отчётливо подумал Грейвз. 

– А если попытаешься ещё раз пошевелить руками – спутаю их так, что сам святой Мунго потом не восстановит. – В голосе Геллерта не было и намёка на угрозу, но он мог с лёгкостью, просто от скуки воплотить слова в жизнь. 

Грейвз не терпел слабость. И именно таким Гриндевальд делал его – ничтожеством, пустым местом, от которого в этой жизни не зависит уже ничего. Он был пленником в собственном доме, то сидящим на неудобном стуле с заломленными назад руками, то безвольной марионеткой под Империусом. И так было даже хуже: своими руками, хоть и невольно, он разрушал годы тяжёлого труда, десятки лет истории его семьи. Почти все потомки Гондульфуса Грейвза, одного из первых авроров Америки, шли по его стопам, и ко времени рождения Персиваля это стало беспрекословным правилом. Необходимость быть лучшим в своём деле, ответственность, а затем и сладкое ощущение власти так въелись под кожу ещё со времён школы, что Грейвз и представить не мог, насколько сильно его задевает беспомощность. Изо всех передряг, даже самых страшных, ему удавалось выбираться целым и относительно невредимым. Изо всех, кроме этой. Персиваль вновь прикусил щёку, на этот раз до крови. Не думать, только не думать о семье, о тайнах аврората и о...

Резко сев на кровати, Геллерт хлопнул себя по коленям:

– Ладно, пора перекусить и приниматься за дела, – он хрустнул суставами пальцев и поднялся. – Ах, да. Криденс сегодня был таким послушным. – И уже из столовой донёсся его фирменный неприятный, хрипловатый смешок.


	2. 28 ноября 1926 г.

_Сперва Гриндевальд мстил за рассечённую бровь и ту парочку проклятий, которыми Грейвзу всё же удалось его зацепить. От Круциатуса едва ли не крошились зубы, а тело ныло часами, не в силах справиться с отголосками боли. Потом настал черёд легилименции... и лучше бы продолжались пытки. Геллерт смотрел все воспоминания, которые могли бы пригодиться, рылся в них будто имел на это право, бесцеремонно перепахивая память аврора снова и снова. Грейвз сопротивлялся изо всех сил каждый грёбаный раз, но противостоять напору не удавалось: прирождённый талант к окклюменции ничего не стоит, когда тебя допрашивает сам Гриндевальд._

_Он не всегда смотрел лишь полезное, порой Геллерту просто нравилось наслаждаться чужим отчаянием, топча самое сокровенное, что оставалось в памяти. Он вскрыл воспоминания о школе, юности, семье – солнечная улыбка матери и седина отца, раньше срока состарившегося на работе в аврорате, мягкие ладони жены, ещё в молодости умершей от драконьей оспы – видел грязные тайны и прекрасные моменты. Конечно, почти ничего не волновало Грейвза так, как конфиденциальная информация МАКУСА. За неё он сражался отчаяннее всего, наплевав на собственное состояние и упорно выстраивая ментальные преграды... но всё равно проигрывал. И проиграл даже тогда, когда Гриндевальд заинтересовался "новыми салемцами"._

_– Расскажи про них, – Геллерт взял стул за спинку и с громким скрежетом протащил по комнате, поставил напротив связанного Грейвза. – Они могут оказаться полезными._

_«Знаешь ведь, что ничего не скажу»._

_– Ну чего ты, я ведь приличный человек… Или тебе так нравится, когда я проникаю в твой разум? Ну и странный же ты, – Гриндевальд приподнял брови в издевательском изумлении._

_Грейвз с ненавистью поглядел на кончик палочки, направленный ему в лицо. Геллерт цокнул языком и произнёс страшное:_

_– Давай посмотрим, как вы вообще на них вышли…_

 

Грейвз бесстрастно смотрит вперёд: ни тени эмоций на лице, лишь лёгкое презрение в уголках губ. 

– И с этим мы собираемся работать?

Стоящий на продуваемом перекрёстке угловатый парень с пачкой листовок в руках ёжится от промозглого ветра. Подбородок почти упирается в белый воротник рубашки, глаз не видно из-под круглой шляпы, но он продолжает мяться на углу, будто гвоздями прибитый к месту. Сжимает бумагу в побелевших пальцах, вцепляясь в неё, как в последний кусок хлеба. Который, скорее всего, перепадает ему не так часто, судя по одежде не по фигуре и острым плечам.

Две задорно смеющиеся барышни выскакивают из-за угла и едва не врезаются в парня, лишь чудом успевшего шарахнуться в сторону, почти уронив свои бумажки. Девушки одаривают беднягу насмешливыми взглядами и следуют дальше, в толпу за его спиной. 

– Ну, пройдёмся. – Грейвз засовывает руку с палочкой в карман пальто и неторопливо пересекает улицу. Доу, зная привычки начальника, идёт чуть позади. 

Уже рядом Грейвз приостанавливается, будто сомневаясь, а парень, продолжая сверлить взглядом брусчатку, несмело протягивает ему листовку, отпечатанную на дешёвой коричневатой бумаге. Рука чуть дрожит, когда аврор всё же берёт лист. 

«Ведьмы среди нас!»

– Что это?

Парень однозначно не ожидает вопроса и, растерявшись, чуть втягивает голову в плечи, мечется загнанным, больным взглядом в сторону.

– З-завтра у нас митинг... – голос бледен и ломок, – у северного входа в Центральный парк. Приходите, пожалуйста, сэр.

Грейвз кивает, незаметно убирает палочку и шагает дальше, тут же сминая листовку в пальцах.

– Теперь понимаете, мистер Грейвз? – вполголоса бормочет помощник. – Он волшебник.

– Какое там волшебство, – аврор качает головой. – Почти сквиб, магии и на Люмос нормальный не хватит... ладно, добро. Можете взять его в оборот, я подпишу необходимые бумаги. 

– Нам нужен такой человек, сэр. Новые салемцы могут стать большой проблемой. Только за эту неделю количество не-магов на митинге возросло втрое...

– Говорю же, добро. Работайте, – обрывает Грейвз и сворачивает в неприметный проулок. Останавливается, цепко оглядевшись по сторонам: – Отчёт мне на стол к завтрашнему утру.

– Да, сэр, – Доу, по привычке со времён войны, вытягивается по струнке и кивает уже кирпичной кладке – Грейвз аппарировал.


	3. 30 ноября 1926 г.

– Мисс Байб сюда, срочно!

Доу пулей вылетает из кабинета и уже спустя минуту тащит под локоть запыхавшуюся девушку. Указав ей на свободный стул, Грейвз садится сам и кивком головы отпускает помощника.

– Только что прочёл ваш отчёт, мисс, – начинает Грейвз холодно, подцепляя кончиками пальцев стопку бумаги. – Не потрудитесь объяснить, в чём дело? Почему несложное по сути своей задание заняло у вас столько времени?

Он нарочно продолжает смотреть на молодую аврори в упор. Элспет Байб нет и тридцати, блестящие рекомендации почти от всех преподавателей, решительность обычно так и сквозит во взгляде… но сейчас девушка выглядит виноватой и сбитой с толку. Она нервно разглаживает складки юбки на коленях:

– Сэр, он не идёт на контакт. Я не могу даже разговорить его, а просто так, с ходу, сообщать о существовании магии… и мне почти не удаётся застать мальчика одного. Вот если бы притвориться, что я хочу вступить в их ряды…

– Не может быть и речи. – категорично отрезает Грейвз. – Вы не хуже меня это знаете.

Если до Конгресса дойдёт, что они нарушают закон – общаются с не-магами – проблемы будут у всех, включая Президента. Задумавшись на несколько мгновений, Грейвз бессознательно водит пальцем по краю листа, а затем прижимает ладонь к отчёту:

– Значит, надо сменить тактику. Вы свободны, мисс Байб. Доу назначит вам другое задание.

Она пытается что-то возразить, оправдаться, но под тяжёлым взглядом умолкает и тихо прикрывает за собой дверь. Грейвз вновь уходит в свои мысли и вдруг с шипением отдёргивает руку, порезавшись острым краем бумаги.

Будет проще, если он сделает всё сам.

*

Ему везёт, и парня удаётся поймать вечером по пути домой. Он идёт по самому краешку тротуара, низко опустив голову и держа в руках всё те же листовки. «Сросся он с ними, что ли», – с отстранённым раздражением думает Грейвз. Действительно, МАКУСА для полной картины не хватает только не-магов фанатиков. За последние десять дней и так было совершено две попытки раскрыть статус секретности, да и новости из Европы тревожили не на шутку. Что-то выдумывать, выискивать хитроумные способы завербовать парня не кажется нужным, да и не хочется, поэтому аврор догоняет его за несколько больших шагов и аккуратно берёт за локоть.

– Не пугайся, – но тот всё равно вздрагивает, как от удара, – пойдём со мной. 

Парень беспрекословно подчиняется, позволяя утянуть себя в ближайший проулок. Развернувшись к нему и заглянув в лицо, Грейвз понимает, насколько он испуган и сбит с толку. 

– Простите… Что я сделал, сэр?

– Как тебя зовут?

– Криденс Бэрбоун, сэр, – хрипло отвечает парень и тихо прочищает горло.

– Персиваль Грейвз, – аврор не подаёт руки, это может смутить ещё больше. Взгляд на секунду останавливается на побелевших пальцах, стискивающих пачку бумаг. Криденс напряжён как перетянутая струна, даже не глядя можно уловить опасный, срывающийся медный звон. 

– Всё в порядке, Криденс. Ты ни в чём не виноват, я просто хочу поговорить. Если желаешь, можешь уйти.

Гревйз стоит спиной к проходу на главную улицу, загораживая путь к отступлению, но излучает предельное спокойствие и уверенность. Это, похоже, срабатывает, и Криденс не пытается даже взглянуть в сторону выхода.

– Ты веришь этому? – аврор кивает на листовки.

– Н-не знаю, сэр…

– Я серьёзно. Подумай, пожалуйста.

Несколько долгих секунд Криденс смотрит в одну точку, а затем неожиданно уверенно кивает. 

– Попробую угадать. Либо тебя в этом убедили… – аврор вытягивает из его рук один лист, – новые салемцы, либо ты чувствуешь это сам. И я почему-то уверен, что тебя не так легко запутать детскими сказками.

Грейвз принимается неторопливо сворачивать листовку, отмечая, как парень из-под подрагивающих ресниц следит за каждым его движением. Он складывает её вдвое, втрое, загибает, проглаживает углы, тут и там отрывает кусочки бумаги.

– Ты видишь то, что не всегда замечают другие. С самого детства. На многое можно и не обратить внимания, если не знать, куда смотреть… А иногда – понимаешь, что вокруг происходят странные вещи, особенно когда ты очень расстроен или испуган.

– Откуда?.. – распахивает глаза Криденс, резко вскидываясь. Грейвз спокойно продолжает.

– Бывало, верно? – листовка тает в его пальцах, становясь всё меньше. – Это ведь не такая уж и тайна, в конце концов… – он блефует, но реакция парня настолько однозначна, что Грейвз уже не сомневается.

– Ты всегда знал, что в них больше правды, чем кажется, – он поднимает на ладони свёрнутую из бумаги фигурку коня, – и всегда надеялся, что рано или поздно сам встретишь настоящего волшебника. 

Фигурка всхрапывает и переступает копытцами – маленькое, но изящное колдовство, которым отец развлекал его в детстве – и лицо Криденса преображается так разительно, что уголки губ Грейвза сами собой приподнимаются. Парень неверяще смотрит то на ладонь, то в глаза, от удивления забыв, как дышать, и тянется вперёд. Грейвз легонько подталкивает коня, и тот скачет к Криденсу по воздуху, – маленькая грива мягко развевается, – а затем приземляется прямиком в протянутую ладонь.

– У тебя наверняка очень много вопросов, – улыбается аврор. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты оставил их до следующего раза. И понял, как сильно я рискую не только собственной жизнью, а вообще всем, выдавая такую тайну человеку из новых салемцев.

– Сэр, я не стану…

– Я знаю. Потому и доверился тебе.

Криденс смущённо закусывает губу и склоняет голову. Показалось, или он пытается спрятать улыбку?

– Подумай, что хотел бы завтра спросить. Жду тебя в семь на сороковой улице, на углу у библиотеки, – сейчас Грейвз протягивает ладонь, не колеблясь, и принимает ответное рукопожатие. 

– В семь, – эхом отзывается парень, – я приду, сэр.

– Тогда до встречи.

Перед самой аппарацией аврор оборачивается и видит, как Криденс сползает по стене вниз, закрыв руками лицо. 

*

Грейвз немного задерживается на совещании с Президентом и прибывает на место встречи почти в половину восьмого. Когда на углу он видит Криденса, облегчение на лице парня столь явно, что невольно сочувствуешь: Грейвз на его месте и сам успел бы усомниться, не оказался ли вчерашний вечер фантазией или сном.

Они заходят прямо в здание Нью-Йоркской библиотеки и останавливаются в холле у правой лестницы.

– Посмотри вокруг, – Грейвз обводит помещение рукой. – Видишь что-то необычное?

Криденс какое-то время молчит, оглядывая стены из мрамора и уходящие ввысь колонны, а затем опасливо качает головой и выглядит при этом так, будто боится, что его тут же прогонят.

– Сколько дверей ведёт из холла? 

– Шесть, сэр...

– Не-маг увидел бы пять. – Грейвз указывает на ничем не примечательный проход в нише под лестницей. – Идём, – и, незаметно достав палочку, дважды касается ей деревянной панели.

Дверь распахивается, и они оказываются в просторном, залитом жёлтым светом ламп зале. Всё, как в обычной библиотеке – ряды столов и книжных шкафов, заполненных пёстрыми корешками, несколько студентов в дальнем углу… выглядят они вполне заурядно, но Криденс смотрит во все глаза.

– Магическое отделение библиотеки, – вполголоса произносит Грейвз. – На вход наложено заклинание, не позволяющее не-магам замечать его. Да и войти сюда можно только с помощью волшебной палочки…

– Волшебной?.. – Криденс разве что рот не открывает от удивления.

– Не здесь.

Расположившись в одном из пустующих учебных классов, Грейвз обстоятельно расспрашивает о новых салемцах, кратко рассказывает о магическом мире, отвечает на несмелые вопросы и даже предлагает обучить Криденса основам магии, чем приводит парня в плохо скрываемый восторг. О школе даже не упоминает: незачем давать ему пищу для размышлений. Магической силы Криденса явно недостаточно для того, чтобы в одиннадцать лет ему пришло письмо из Ильверморни, но хоть какая-нибудь простенькая детская магия наверняка будет ему по силам. Конечно, возиться с почти что сквибом у Грейвза нет никакого желания… но уверить Криденса в том, что он – часть магического мира, будет полезно. К тому же, позже можно будет передать его кому-то из подчинённых.

– Для волшебников настали непростые времена, – аврор склоняется над столом, понижая голос, и Криденс встречным движением съезжает на самый краешек стула. – В том числе и из-за салемцев. Лишнее внимание сейчас нам совсем ни к чему… Можешь представить, какая поднимется паника, если не-маги узнают, что мы существуем.

Криденс тревожно хмурится.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я перестал помогать им, сэр?

Грейвз улыбается такой решимости. Интересно, как он попробует это сделать, если его приёмная мать – глава движения? 

– Нет, – с улыбкой качает головой аврор. – Я прошу тебя помочь _мне_.

 

_\- Скучно, - протянул Гриндевальд, - ску-у-учно. Покажи мне что-нибудь интересное, к чему эти разговоры!_

_Грейвза вырывает из воспоминания и тащит через остальные. Он будто летит на метле со сломанным тормозом, лица мелькают вокруг, сменяясь быстрее, чем он успевает толком их разглядеть. Облава на торговцев артефактами на востоке Нью-Йорка, встреча с британским министром магии, настораживающие исчезновения трёх не-магов… чуть не плачущая Элспет Байб, при которой Криденс по непонятной причине не мог или не хотел даже рта открыть, его дёрганый жест, когда Грейвз уже собирался оставить их – протянутая и остановившаяся на полпути рука, будто собирался схватить за пальто, но испугался… опять задания, стылая квартира, тонны бумажной работы, не выспавшийся осунувшийся Доу с докладом о салемцах и неожиданная даже для самого себя фраза Грейвза «Я сам буду вести его». Огорчённое, но понимающее лицо Криденса, когда аврор сказал, что времени на обучение у них сейчас нет, пообещал заняться этим позже и попросил рассказывать о планах салемцев._

_– Нет, ну это было проще простого… посулить конфету ребёнку, – фыркнул Гриндевальд, откидываясь на стуле. – Он хоть оказался полезным?_

_Грейвз длинно посмотрел на него, ничего не говоря, и тот вздохнул:_

_– Моргана с тобой, продолжим завтра._


	4. 1 декабря 1926 г.

Салемцы неожиданно активизировались в последнее время: ежедневные митинги, агитация, облавы на волшебников… слава Мерлину, благодаря Криденсу неудачные. Грейвз иногда недоумевает, как парень справляется с двойной нагрузкой, но спрашивать не хочет. Знает – всё равно не получит ответ.

Криденс говорит только по делу и почти никогда не задаёт вопросов, всегда предельно вежливый и очень нервный. Он не в курсе, какую должность занимает аврор; а знал бы – испугался до икоты, поэтому Грейвз молчит и, несмотря на собственную загруженность, всё чаще выкраивает время, чтобы проверить, как обстоят дела. И всё чаще у него появляется мысль, что Криденсу медленно срывает резьбу. И так нестабильный, сейчас он дёргается ещё больше, закрывается, натягивая рукава рубашки почти до середины ссаженных ремнём ладоней, прячет глаза, ещё ниже опускает голову, будто виновато. Рассказывает обо всём приёмной матери? Маловероятно, та давно бы избила его до полусмерти просто за разговор с настоящим магом. В конце концов Грейвз решает, что давление, страх наказания и необходимость жить на два фронта творят с Криденсом такие вещи. Так он и продолжает себя уговаривать, предпочитая игнорировать очевидные, затравленные взгляды. Дальше и думать не хочет, просто не позволяет: нагружает себя работой по самые уши, едва ли не ночуя на работе. И всё чаще вечерами заглядывает в паб неподалёку от дома.

Тем стылым осенним вечером Грейвз не таясь аппарирует из своего кабинета прямо в проулок – знает, что сюда никто не заглянет. Нью-Йорк за годы работы он выучил наизусть. 

Взгляд привычно выхватывает на другом конце закоулка скрытую тенями фигуру. Криденс стоит у самой стены; как всегда, несмело встречает взглядом вполоборота. Странно, что не возится с плакатами, как раньше – это давало парню хоть какое-то прикрытие. 

Аврор не успевает подойти и на пятьдесят футов, как понимает: что-то случилось. Но Криденс отделывается дежурным вежливым приветствием и сам начинает рассказывать. Он нервничает сильнее обычного, постоянно косит глазами в сторону, морщась, кусает губы. Сумрак скрывает детали, и Грейвзу никак не удаётся понять, что не так.

– ...она уверена, что на углу третьей и пятьдесят седьмой собираются волшебники, – отдалённый шум улиц почти перекрывает тихую речь Криденса, – и хочет начать слежку.

Полезная информация. Да, именно там Лльюэлин Анклейм держал небольшой салон для магов, замаскированный под обычную кофейню. Надо будет сказать старику, чтобы смотрел в оба.

– Спасибо тебе, – Грейвз старается добавить теплоты в голос, но выходит неважно: он отвык вкладывать в это слово смысл. Криденс дёргает уголками губ в подобии улыбки, но когда рука аврора касается его плеча, резко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и моментально зажимается, уходя от прикосновения. Это одновременно привычно... и почему-то непохоже на него.

– Что с тобой?

Мотает головой, глядя в пол:

– Ничего, сэр.

– Скажи мне. Криденс?

Обращение по имени всегда заставляло его вскинуть глаза. Скорее, по вбитой намертво привычке, чем по собственной воле, но сейчас и это не срабатывает, поэтому Грейвз ещё раз кладёт руку ему на плечо, уже аккуратнее, и скорее чувствует, чем видит, как парень стискивает зубы. 

– Она опять била тебя. – Ответа нет, всё и так ясно. – За что на этот раз?

Грейвз берёт его за запястье, но ладонь чиста. Злая догадка мелькает в голове; он, нахмурившись, невесомо ведёт ладонью по ткани куртки Криденса. И вновь слышит болезненный вздох.

– Проклятье! – Сухая злость царапает горло изнутри, мешает трезво мыслить. Не раздумывая, Гревйз притягивает парня к себе, стараясь не касаться спины, и аппарирует быстрее, чем успевает понять, что творит.

В пустующем холле, где они оказываются, предсказуемо нет ни души. Только в чистом свете ламп Грейвз понимает, как жутко выглядит Криденс, как заострились черты лица на бледном до синевы лице. Злость лишь усиливается, и аврор, не обращая внимания на немой протест, стягивает с Криденса куртку.

– Мерлин тебя побери, почему ты сразу не сказал? – Вся спина Криденса разлинована бурым по белому, ткань рубашки в некоторых местах засохшей сукровицей прилипла к коже, а сам он стоит, с трудом сдерживая дрожь и почти не дыша. Проглатывая ругательства, Грейвз делает глубокий вдох и разворачивает парня к себе лицом, смазывает большим пальцем одинокую влажную дорожку со щеки.

– Ты же знаешь, я могу вылечить. Почему не сказал?

– Не надо, сэр. Она... узнает. Наказание ждёт меня и сегодня.

– Ты так уверен?

– Я не успею домой до заката, – Криденс вдруг вскидывает тёмный полубезумный взгляд, впервые за сегодня глядя Грейвзу прямо в глаза и в кои-то веки забыв прибавить извечное "сэр".

– Тварь. – Ругательство вырывается само, но парень улыбается. По-настоящему, искренне, но выглядит это скорее жутковато, и Грейвз резко притягивает его к себе за шею, зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке, приводя обычно прилизанную причёску в беспорядок. 

– Я просто сниму боль и воспаление. Следы оставлю.

Вместо ответа Криденс утыкается лбом в плечо, и Гревйз, не отпуская его, немного дёргано вытаскивает палочку из кармана и вполголоса начинает бормотать заклинания, проводя над разводами на рубашке. Парень расслабляется почти сразу, опускает больше не сведённые саднящей болью плечи, и спонтанное объятье, изначально продиктованное простым желанием поддержать, вдруг меняет окраску. Криденс тоже будто чувствует это, но не отстраняется, даже наоборот – медленно, но крепко сжимает пальцы на лацкане пальто аврора, и этот жест откровеннее всего. Грейвз убирает палочку в карман и касается гладких смоляных волос щекой, губами, ведёт ладонью по шее, с силой прижимая к коже кончики пальцев. Эти ощущения захватывают и почти что пугают, заставляя сердце биться быстрее. Криденс приподнимает голову, ластясь – едва заметно, и почти сразу же замирает, но Грейвзу достаточно: в этом быстром, даже нервном движении он видит самый смелый ответ, на который Криденс пока что способен.

_– Во-от оно что, – чужой голос ввинтился в сознание, как горячий прут. Ощерившись, Грейвз вскинулся, зарычал, усилием воли сбрасывая остатки иллюзии, и распахнул глаза. Прямо над ним с сальной ухмылочкой навис Гриндевальд, и страшная мысль выбила из груди весь воздух: теперь этот ублюдок знает. И не преминет своим знанием воспользоваться._

_– Ты прав, – хмыкнул Геллерт прямо ему в лицо. – Кто из нас двоих ещё ублюдок, вот в чём вопрос, – и коротко, без замаха ударил в челюсть._


	5. 2 декабря 1926 г.

Этим вечером Персиваль Грейвз пьёт.

Он, как обычно, заходит в паб, залпом выпивает двойной огневиски, а потом выкладывает на стойку столбик сиклей и забирает початую бутылку с собой – в ней чуть больше половины, этого будет достаточно. Аглак, гоблин-бармен, осуждающе качает головой вслед, прибирая деньги в кассу.

Грейвз достаёт из деревянного сундучка сигару и, усевшись прямо в столовой, закидывает ноги на стол и отпивает из горла. Над потолком вьются, мечутся тонкими тенями по полу две записки из МАКУСА; коротким взмахом палочки он отправляет их в кабинет. Завтра. Всё завтра.

Он пытается придумать хоть одну причину продолжать… поощрять Криденса. Слово неприятно царапает нёбо, горечью алкоголя отзывается на языке, но другого Грейвз себе не разрешает. Ему ведь плевать на этого странного, нелюдимого парня, к чему лишние раздумья? Он пьёт и смотрит на Нью-Йорк сверху, щурясь от дыма. Огни города размываются сквозь опущенные ресницы.

Пока огневиски уходит из бутылки, Персиваль успевает перебрать много мыслей: что давно не навещал сестёр в Южной Каролине, о симпатичной журналистке из отдела магической печати, уже уставшей посылать ему непрозрачные намёки, о подарке на день рождения старому другу… мысли текут и текут, неспешно сменяют друг друга, наконец-то свободные от рабочих проблем. Сначала не думать о службе неожиданно легко и даже приятно – будто и нет её, как нет и чувства надвигающейся беды: когда он вчера был в главном холле, стрелки часов Конгресса уже давно обосновались в жёлтой зоне и почти достигли оранжевой. 

Чуть ближе ко дну бутылки Грейвз понимает, что всё же думает о работе, а когда остаётся всего пара глотков – всё чаще возвращается к мысли исключить Криденса из системы слежки за салемцами. Потому что с ним либо сотрудничать до конца, до уничтожения движения, обучать понемногу и пытаться дать шанс на жизнь в мире магии, либо порвать все контакты. И он ловит себя на мысли, что может не потянуть первый вариант. Ничего из произошедшего сегодня днём Грейвзу не нужно, эта странная привязанность, такая, Мерлин подери, тянуще-тоскливая, такая неверная… и тем более неверно было отвечать на неё. Он запивает горькие мысли остатками огневиски, глядит на город через опустевшую бутылку, пока в глазах не начинает двоиться от усталости.

Неверно, но ведь хочется. И он даже не желает знать, почему именно. 

*

Что творится с Криденсом во время их следующей встречи – не передать словами. Он настолько тонкий от недосыпа и волнения, что Грейвзу страшно даже говорить громко – боится нарушить это хрупкое недовыстроенное равновесие. Вопрос за вопросом, аврор вытягивает скудную информацию будто клещами, читая в каждом жесте, в каждом проглоченном Криденсом слове безмолвную просьбу.

– Сегодня приходила хозяйка сиротского приюта… – _пожалуйста, пожалуйста_ , – и долго говорила с матерью, – _мистер Грейвз_ , – но я не смог подслушать, простите, сэр, – _умоляю, сделайте хоть что-нибудь…_ – надо было помочь Частити…

Грейвз раздражённо дёргает головой, затыкая внутренний голос, справедливо замечающий, что будет только хуже, и притягивает Криденса к себе прямо посреди сбивчивого рассказа, прямо посреди стылого переулка, прямо посреди никогда не засыпающего Нью-Йорка.

«Драконово дерьмо… ладно, скажу ему в следующий раз», – малодушно думает он, жадно втягивая прекрасно-тонкий, свежий запах кожи. Неожиданно яркая картина в воображении – убитый, отказывающийся верить в услышанное Криденс пятится в тень переулка – резко кидает за край дозволенного. Вопреки всему Грейвз приподнимает его за подбородок – взгляд Криденса изумлённо-испуганно мечется в сторону – и целует в самый уголок губ так аккуратно, как только может, предоставляя возможность отодвинуться, уйти в сторону. 

Криденс не сбегает; он никак не может поднять глаз, но его частое, поверхностное дыхание щекочет щёку и заставляет покрыться мурашками спину между лопаток. Грейвз отстраняется буквально на дюйм и ждёт. Ждёт долго, боясь додавить, сломать и одновременно только об этом и думая… тут Криденс невесомо скользит ладонью вверх по ткани пальто на груди. Большего Грейвзу не нужно – это и есть согласие. Он не даёт себе усомниться в собственных выводах, отбрасывает абсолютно все аргументы и в несколько шагов мягко прижимает Криденса к стене. Очень благоразумно, на самом деле – так они меньше заметны с улицы, но Грейвз думает только о вздрогнувшем под собой теле, о том, как парень плывёт от лёгких, но уверенных касаний к плечам, ниже – и от боков обратно к шее. Обхватив лицо Криденса ладонями, Грейвз смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд и глотает его судорожный вздох, прижимаясь губами к губам, едва ли не рыча от чувства _обладания_. Мысли о покорности, послушности Криденса разжигают внутри что-то по-настоящему тёмное, заставляют ещё сильнее ощущать свою власть над ним, и Мерлин его подери, если Грейвз не возбуждается от этого. Парень подливает масла в огонь, ошарашенно, отчаянно впиваясь пальцами в пальто на плечах – неполное ответное объятье, – запрокидывает голову, стукаясь затылком о каменную кладку стены, вынуждая придвинуться ещё ближе, и размыкает губы, _позволяя_.

Целовать Криденса – всё равно, что увязнуть в густой смоле: ни выбраться, ни вздохнуть, только сходить с ума, сбиваясь от глухого стука собственного сердца, вылизывать его рот всё грубее, вжимать в стену, собственнически загораживая от мира со всех сторон одновременно. Грейвз едва может удержаться, чтобы не начать распутывать узел его галстука, скользнуть пальцами под воротник, открыть доступ к светящейся в полумраке бледной шее. Вместо этого он чуть отстраняется и вопросительно смотрит на Криденса, а тот выглядит так, будто за эти несколько секунд пережил Великую войну: ошалелым, потерянным в эмоциях и заметно сбитым с толку. Он несколько раз открывает рот, будто пытаясь что-то сказать, но не решаясь, почти в панике мечется взглядом по лицу Грейвза, не в силах сфокусироваться на чём-то одном, и аврор, окончательно подавляя в себе желание плюнуть на всё и так сладко _сорваться_ , вновь мягко и уверенно обхватывает его шею обеими руками. 

– Всё хорошо, – полувопросительно произносит он шёпотом, и Криденс резко замирает, пойманный в силки голоса. – Успокаивайся. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Парень склоняет голову, уцепившись взглядом за его подбородок, и Грейвз невольно отмечает, как сильно он изменился буквально за минуту. Смущённый, испуганный, раздираемый противоречивыми эмоциями Криденс никуда не делся, нет, но возбуждение – эти лихорадочные пятна на высоких скулах, красные-красные губы, сейчас приоткрытые, частое дыхание – преображает его. Ещё никогда он не был столь _обнажён_ , столь прекрасно уязвим, и от этой мысли всё внутри переворачивается. Грейвз ненадолго касается его губ своими, не в силах отказать себе в удовольствии, и отступает на полшага назад. Пока что его собственные потребности превышают возможности Криденса во много раз. 

– Уже темнеет, – аврор поглядел вверх. – Не хочу, чтобы мать наказывала тебя… Давай я аппарирую тебя ближе к дому, – предлагает он, но парень почему-то отводит взгляд, заметно сомневаясь.

– Думаешь, она может увидеть?

– Нет, просто… мне надо пройтись, – почти жалобно говорит Криденс, и Грейвз понимающе кивает.

– Тогда завтра аппарируем куда-нибудь ещё. А сейчас иди, – и улыбается так уверенно, что видит тень собственной улыбки на лице парня. – Спокойной ночи, Криденс.


	6. 3 декабря 1926 г.

_– Знаешь, – Гриндевальд бесшумно появился на пороге, – думаю, твой мальчик будет мне полезен. Есть у меня одна идея…_

_«Не трогай его»._

_– А? Что-то хочешь сказать? – Геллерт поглядел с едва уловимой издёвкой. Обычно эта его уловка не срабатывала, но теперь… теперь аврор безумно, панически боялся, что Гриндевальд придёт к парню в обличье Грейвза. Сама мысль, что Криденс по незнанию потянется к этому ублюдку, отзывалась Адским пламенем где-то внутри, но это сущая мелочь по сравнению с тем, как легко Геллерт мог испугать, оттолкнуть, ранить его – случайно или намеренно. Криденс слишком близко подпустил к себе Грейвза, слишком открылся, а Геллерт сейчас просто забавы ради мог заставить его усомниться в единственном человеке, которому он доверяет. Единственному, кто знает его лучше его самого. Что уж скрывать, эгоизма и собственничества здесь тоже было достаточно; все эти эмоции переплелись, перемешались в один горячий и царапающий ком, и беспомощность вновь накатила сполна, захлестнула с головой, притупляя прочие чувства. Забыв о том, что обычно не удостаивал Гриндевальда ответами вслух, аврор хрипло выдавил:_

_– Не трогай его. Он бесполезен для тебя._

_– В самом деле?_

_– Ты не собираешься устранять вторых салемцев, – начал он, не узнавая собственный голос. Гораздо чаще в последнее время приходилось слышать его со стороны. – А они едва ли пригодятся для твоей… идеи покорения мира. Криденс всего лишь передаёт мне сведения._

_– Мы оба знаем, что дело не только в этом, – с усмешкой заметил Гриндевальд._

_Грейвз давился проклятьями и горечью, чувствуя себя слабым как никогда. Этот ублюдок хотел, чтобы он начал умолять? Грейвз уже и так втоптан в грязь по самые плечи – без имени, без будущего, посмешище магического мира. Когда обман Гриндевальда вскроется, – а он обязательно вскроется, – даже самая последняя шавка в МАКУСА начнёт поливать его грязью, как человека, позволившего пленить себя. Забрать у него ещё и Криденса …_

_– С одной стороны, ты прав. Салемцы мне действительно не к чему, но где-то среди них… – Гриндевальд внезапно стал очень серьёзным и, присев на соседний стул, принялся разглядывать потолок. – Слыхал про обскуров?_

_Внутри будто что-то оборвалось. Всё тело замерло, мышцы свело на полувдохе – и дальше никак, в грудь будто воткнули ледяные колючие спицы. Грейвз заставил себя медленно выдохнуть и прикусил кончик языка, отчаянно пытаясь удержать панически мечущиеся мысли в узде. Геллерт и не догадывался, как метко попал, и если бы ему вздумалось прочесть Грейвза сейчас... Но Гриндевальд, задумавшись, в кои-то веки ничего не заметил и продолжил говорить:_

_– Не знаю, куда смотрит ваш хвалёный Конгресс, но в Нью-Йорке есть обскур._

_– Бред, – как можно небрежнее заметил аврор, сжимая похолодевшие пальцы за спиной в кулаки. – Их не видели в США со времён охоты на ведьм._

_– Прекрати, – Гриндевальд отмахнулся так небрежно-расслабленно, будто беседовал с приятелем, а не привязанным к стулу пленником. – Именно поэтому вы, американцы, так часто нарушаете Статут о секретности – слепы, как флоббер-черви. Я сразу почувствовал эту магию, она особенная на вкус, знаешь ли… Жаль только, что обскур ещё ничего не натворил, было бы легче его достать. – Он бросил острый, пронзительный взгляд на Грейвза. – Мне надо проверить ещё пару мест, но вероятнее всего это кто-то из сирот при салемцах…_

_– Отправь меня, – выдохнул Грейвз. – Хоть под Империо, как угодно. Я всё сделаю._

_– Надо же, какой сговорчивый, – Гриндевальд сделал удивлённое лицо, но в зрачках клубился холод. – Извини, Персиваль, но мне слишком любопытно. Я хочу сам посмотреть на твоего мальчика._

_– Он не м… – Грейвз стиснул зубы, не успевая договорить: Геллерт взмахом палочки затянул Инкарцеро на руках и ногах._

_– Чш-ш-ш, не шуми, надоел. И не трать силы попусту. Нам ещё досматривать твои воспоминания, не забыл?.._

_*_

_Гриндевальд методично перетряхивал его память, с жестоким безразличием пересматривая каждую встречу с Криденсом. В этот раз он концентрировался на мелочах – поведение, жесты, прикосновения, слова и даже тембр голоса Грейвза, а тот сопротивлялся скорее по привычке, – что выстоит, он и не полагал всерьёз._

_– Ну что ты как ребёнок, – устало выдохнул Геллерт, опуская палочку. – Только мигрень себе зарабатываешь._

_Грейвз, у которого от боли в голове перед глазами двоилось, лишь откинулся на спинку стула, опуская веки. Все резервы организма давно истощились, и упираться его заставляло только содержимое самих воспоминаний. Гадко, мерзко было от мысли, что теперь эти моменты – библиотека, тихие дорожки Центрального парка, пруд с утками, пустые дома, куда Грейвз несколько раз аппарировал их обоих, и ставшие уже привычными нью-йоркские подворотни – нагло запятнаны, залапаны чужим отвратительным присутствием, грязными взглядами. То, что воспоминаний было не так много, делало их ещё ценнее, и Гриндевальд это прекрасно понимал._

_– Ты уверен, что показал мне всё? – вдруг сощурился он, перекатывая палочку на ладони._

_Грейвз глянул на него исподлобья и промолчал. Геллерт не унимался:_

_– Знаешь, последнее воспоминание в библиотеке было… я бы сказал, довольно напряжённым. Если честно, удивлён, что ты не пошёл дальше. Я разочарован в тебе._

_Аврор почти без усилий держал разум опустошённым – после нескольких часов пытки и с такой головной болью это было несложно. Гриндевальд продолжил издеваться:_

_– Что, даже ни разу не захотелось воспользоваться преимуществом? Знаю же, что ты думал об этом… а он бы позволил всё, что угодно. Удивительный молодой человек._

_Путы, наложенные несколько часов назад, ослабли, и Грейвз в попытке высвободить руки из последних сил рванулся вперёд, но не был достаточно быстр: Гриндевальд поймал его заклятьем в каких-то сантиметрах от себя._

_– Какая глупость, Персиваль, – он поцокал языком. –_ Иммобилус. Инкарцеро. Левикорпус. _– Толстые жгуты плотно впились в кожу, тело выломало дугой в полуметре от пола. – Ничему тебя жизнь не учит… Сегодня будешь спать так._

_*_

_Как ни странно, Грейвз был рад такому решению Гриндевальда. Тот впервые за неделю не стал накладывать на него Империус перед сном, и плевать, что аврор не мог пошевелить и пальцем и прекрасно чувствовал, как немеют передавленные верёвками конечности и как затекает от неудобной позы спина. Он, по крайней мере, был в полном сознании._

_Не думать о важных вещах очень сложно, особенно когда от тебя этого и ждут, поэтому Грейвз, выждав для верности несколько часов, осторожно позволил себе вспомнить. Сейчас он был бесконечно благодарен себе за решение без спроса забрать у Криденса и слить несколько его и своих воспоминаний в Омут. Самых личных, интимных и одновременно важных воспоминаний, от которых сейчас зависело не только их благополучие, но и жизни._

_Та маленькая колбочка всё ещё лежала в небольшом тайнике в стене, тёмное стекло не пропускало тусклый серебряный свет, и Гриндевальд попросту не заметил её среди остальных зелий. Из опасения, что кто-то из прирождённых легилиментов МАКУСА может случайно что-то увидеть, Грейвз опустошил весь сектор памяти, убрал всё до единого так тщательно, что сейчас даже толком не помнил, что именно было в тех воспоминаниях – просто знал: они не должны попасть не в те руки. Ни в чьи руки._

Ведь там Криденс… и его обскур.


	7. 7 декабря 1926г .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно, потенциальные триггеры. Список тегов пополнен.

_Гриндевальд вернулся поздно. Полвечера шагал по кабинету, отправлял сов, о чём-то тихо говорил сам с собой, и появился на пороге комнаты только ближе к ночи, левитируя перед собой Омут памяти._

_– Не заскучал тут один? – он подошёл к Грейвзу вплотную, наклонился к самому лицу._

_– Иди в бездну._

_Геллерт вновь подвинул стул и уселся напротив. Аврор уже приготовился опять сдерживать напор легилименции, но Гриндевальд лишь махнул рукой:_

_– Не буду я тебя допрашивать. Даже наоборот. Хочешь посмотреть на Криденса?_

_– Зачем? – враждебно рыкнул Грейвз._

_– Радость мою разделить. Я же говорил, что он послушный… Ка-а-акие эмоции, только погляди на себя, – внезапно фыркнул Гриндевальд, победно откидываясь назад. – Зубами бы разорвал, если б мог, да? Правильно всё чувствуешь. Выебал я твоего мальчика._

_Грейвз оглушённо моргнул и тут же, вскинувшись, зарычал, бешено задёргался в путах, чувствуя, как страшная, красная ярость застит глаза. Слова Геллерта доносились до слуха как сквозь толщу воды:_

_– Надо отдать должное: ты неплохо подготовил почву. Так что было бы честно поделиться. Знал бы ты, как он выкрикивал твоё имя, когда я его трахал… – Гриндевальд палочкой коснулся виска, оттянул серебряную нить и сбросил в чашу. – Впрочем, сам услышишь. Прошу._

_Он притянул вырывающегося Грейвза за шею и чуть не окунул в тёмную воду Омута памяти. Мир тут же поплыл, смазался тенями и серым дымом…_

Геллерт вытряхивает Криденса из одежды так быстро, что тот не успевает и пискнуть. В комнате прохладно; парень обхватывает плечи руками, глядя искоса и с заметным страхом в глазах, но, повинуясь приказу, послушно ложится на спину и разводит колени. Эта абсолютная покорность вызывает чёткое желание сломать, причинить боль, заломить до хруста руки, искусать его в кровь, оставляя метки по всему телу. Что Гриндевальд и делает со спокойной мстительностью в глазах, не обращая внимания на разрастающийся испуг, липкую панику, «мистер Грейвз, что вы… зачем?.. пожалуйста, не…». Не утруждает себя раздеванием, просто расстёгивает ширинку, грубо переворачивает парня на живот, входит почти насухую, не растягивая, и Криденс хрипло кричит от боли, отчаянно пытаясь выползти из-под тяжёлого тела. 

Грейвз сжимает кулаки, стискивает челюсти до хруста зубов, мечется вокруг бесплотным призраком, едва ли не воя от беспомощности. В голове проносится лишь «убью его, убью, убью», и пелена ярости вновь застилает сознание, как вдруг Геллерт ставит Криденса на колени и тянет за волосы на себя, открывая лицо. И Грейвз замирает… не может не смотреть Криденсу в глаза, а там лишь вязкий, чёрный страх и один-единственный вопрос: не «почему он делает это?», а «что _**я**_ сделал не так?». Криденс даже сейчас умудряется винить себя, и от этой мысли начинает мутить сильнее, чем от тускло поблескивающего амулета Даров смерти, свисающего с его шеи.

Все эти месяцы, проведённые в попытках дать опору, научить доверять... и сейчас Грейвз смотрит, как Гриндевальд ломает это с жестокой лёгкостью, как Криденс мертвеет, закрывается и уходит в себя. Глаза стекленеют, он расслабляется, равнодушно отдаваясь грубым рукам, и уже даже не плачет, почти не всхлипывает, только изредка содрогается на грубых толчках. Терпит, как очередное наказание.

– Послушный, – Гриндевальд ведёт ладонью по изогнутой от боли спине, сплёвывает на пальцы и ведёт руку вниз, намереваясь сделать ещё больнее.

Когда вместе с членом в него входит ещё и палец, Криденс вновь выпадает в реальность: кричит, срывая голос, то беспомощно скребёт пальцами по простыни, то до крови впивается ногтями в ладони. Гриндевальд удовлетворённо выдыхает, и Криденса начинает безудержно трясти. Геллерт отпускает его волосы, перехватывает за бедро и принимается двигаться быстрее.

– Мистер Грейвз, не надо, пожалуйста... хватит... – сквозь слёзы стонет Криденс. – Я-не-могу-больше-хватитхватитхватит, – повторяет как молитву. Гриндевальд опять натягивает эту свою, не подходящую лицу Грейвза улыбку, а настоящий Персиваль от отчаяния и ненависти орёт так, что закладывает уши. 

– Мистер Грейвз!.. м-мистер Грейвз...

Гриндевальд дёргает Криденса вверх, вынуждая подняться, наматывает цепочку на кулак, перекрывая доступ к кислороду, и вгоняет второй палец. Глаза Криденса закатываются, от боли он почти теряет сознание и потерянно хватает ртом воздух, неловко перебирая руками в воздухе в поисках опоры. Резко выдернув пальцы, Гриндевальд видит на них кровь, и это будто возбуждает его сильнее всего: он почти сразу кончает, притягивая к себе безвольное тело, оставляя на бедре красные смазанные разводы. И тут же разжимает ладони, толкает Криденса от себя, как ненужную вещь, и тот падает лицом вниз, не успевая выбросить руки для равновесия.

Сладко потянувшись и издевательски потрепав парня по волосам, Гриндевальд уходит в уборную. Раздавленный, опустошённый Грейвз уже даже не злится, не сжимает в бешенстве кулаки – просто молча сидит рядом с кроватью на коленях, замерев и дыша через раз.

Спустя несколько секунд Криденс тянется рукой к горлу, дрожащими пальцами растирает тонкий красный след от цепочки и случайно задевает амулет. Будто обжёгшись, отдёргивает руку, но затем сгребает его в кулак, крепко сжимая, и заходится в сухих рыданиях.

*

_Никогда в жизни Грейвзу так не хотелось просто сдохнуть. Он навис над раковиной, тяжело оперевшись руками на бортики, и едва сдерживал подступающую к горлу тошноту. Холодная вода капала с волос, стекала по лицу, шумела из крана, но не могла заглушить голос Гриндевальда, напевавшего в комнате что-то весёлое. Аврор бездумно сверлил взглядом тёмные отверстия слива, не в силах даже пошевелиться._

_– Как дела? – донеслось издевательски из-за спины. Гревйз оглянулся через плечо, уставившись в пустые зрачки своего врага, отвернулся, мимолётно цепляя взглядом смазанное отражение, и вдруг слепо, яростно бросился на Гриндевальда. Мысли воспользоваться магией даже не возникло, а Геллерт не успел среагировть. Грейвз сбил его с ног, упав сверху, и принялся наносить удары один за другим без разбора, рвать, разбивать в кровь, намереваясь причинить как можно больше боли. В ушах стоял крик Криденса, мутная жгучая ярость полыхала внутри. Он сбивал костяшки рук о скулы Гриндевальда, разбивал рот, сдирая кожу о его зубы – собственная кровь перемешивалась с кровью Геллерта, кипела внутри, из глотки рвалось бессвязное рычание, и остановиться было решительно невозможно... как вдруг всё кончилось.  
Ублюдок добрался-таки до палочки в кармане, отбросил Грейвза к противоположной стене заклинанием и приложил Ступефаем. Запертый в недвижимом теле, Грейвз с ненавистью наблюдал, как Гриндевальд умывался, долго и с трудом залечивал превращённое в месиво лицо, возвращая себе прежний вид, и левитировал его в комнату. _

_– Я тут подумал, Персиваль, – Геллерт потрогал шатающийся зуб и поморщился. – Негоже тебе упускать такой шанс. В следующий раз я пошлю к нему тебя, под Империусом._

_Довольный выдумкой, он оскалился, склонив голову на бок, а Грейвз только и мог, что молча смотреть, внутренне сгорая от ненависти к нему – и к себе заодно._

_– Ладно, обдумаю это позже. Круцио.  
_


	8. 8-10 декабря 1926 г.

_Его всё же тошнило._

_Выворачивало как никогда в жизни. Рвотные позывы не прекращались, но блевать было нечем, и горлом шла чёрная желчь. Грейвз не мог ни левитировать к себе стоящий неподалёку стакан с водой, ни разогнуться, чтобы дотянуться до крана. Тело после вчерашних пыток не слушалось совершенно, разум был вымотан болью. Кроме боли, у него ничего не осталось._

_Надо было взять себя в руки. Доползти до ванной, нырнуть под контрастный душ и хоть немного прийти в себя. Уходя на службу, Гриндевальд даже не наложил на него Империус, – видимо, выглядел Грейвз_ настолько _плохо, – лишь запечатал двери квартиры заклинанием, наложив на всякий случай сигнальные чары._

_Аврор дождался, когда очередной приступ, выворачивавший желудок наизнанку, утихнет, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и заставил себя подняться. Голову прострелило так, что отдалось во всём теле, и он торопливо выбросил вперёд руку, надеясь уцепиться за бортик раковины или тумбочку. Скользкая поверхность уплывала из-под пальцев, ноги почти не слушались, а под веками плясали отвратительно яркие круги. Если расслабиться, опять начинало тошнить, поэтому Грейвз изо всех сил старался сфокусировать взгляд на зубной щётке в стаканчике._

_Отодвинуть дверцу душевой, упасть внутрь, отдышаться, включить воду. Поток, хлынувший сверху, в первую секунду чуть не прикончил его, – так оголён, надорван был каждый нерв, – но спустя десяток минут Грейвз, забравшийся в душ полуодетым, нашёл в себе силы встать. Он вышел из ванной комнаты и по стенке проследовал в спальню, оставляя за собой мокрые следы – расходовать силы на вытирание было глупо. Каждый блядский шаг давался с невероятным трудом: колени тряслись, любое движение выламывало кости, заставляя мечтать о том, чтобы упасть и больше никогда не двигаться. Как же дерьмово._

_Из болезненного забытья на кровати в спальне – аврор даже не помнил, как до неё добрался – его вырвал резкий шум с улицы. Грейвз собрал волю в кулак, оделся и только потом понял, что не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как выбраться из собственной квартиры. Перегруженный мозг отказывался соображать, а вчерашние воспоминания, то и дело всплывавшие без спросу, мешали сосредоточиться и лишь питали отчаяние и тревогу. На беспалочковую магию нет сил, Патронуса не послать, на двери сигнальные чары, и, даже если бы получилось её выбить, далеко ему в этом состоянии не уйти… Игнорируя нарастающее чувство беспомощности, преследующее его теперь почти постоянно, он вдруг вспомнил, что в тайнике в кабинете спрятана запасная палочка, старая и совсем слабенькая, ещё со времён школы. Можно достать её и попытаться аппарировать._

_«Сразу в больницу», – с долей самоиронии подумал Грейвз, осторожно опускаясь в кресло, чтобы переждать резкое головокружение. Аппарация в таком состоянии была сродни самоубийству, повезёт, если он вообще останется жив… но это лучше, чем по-скотски покорно ждать смерти от рук Гриндевальда. А ещё – ещё появлялся шанс отомстить. Память резануло криком Криденса, и Грейвза вновь захлестнула бессильная, дурная ярость. Толку от неё было ноль, она лишь выматывала, мешала сосредоточиться, подтачивала и без того разбитое тело, но справиться с собой он не мог, раз за разом то прокручивая в голове безобразные кадры из увиденного, то мечтая, как будет убивать ублюдка голыми руками. Одно лишь странно цепляло разум: почему не появился обскур? Ни намёка на угольную дымку, окутавшую Криденса в_ тот раз, _ни выцветших добела глаз, ничего. Конечно, Грейвз никогда не сталкивался с обскури, а обрывочных школьных знаний отчаянно не хватало… он сделал себе пометку разузнать о них больше. Бесполезную, впрочем: даже если ему удастся выбраться и остаться в живых после расправы над Гриндевальдом, шансы, что_ после такого _Криденс доверится и позволит помочь себе, были ничтожно малы._

_Горькая мысль грубо вклинилась в сознание, да там и осталась, тяжело ворочаясь и разрывая внутренности: обскур не показался, потому что во всём произошедшем парень винил только себя. Иначе он взрывался бы чёрным от каждых побоев матери. Криденс, Криденс. Грейвз так опрометчиво-эгоистично хотел показать ему другую жизнь, приручить к магии и, что уж скрывать, к себе, но привёл лишь к новым страданиям. Парень, конечно же, не смог понять, что мучает его не настоящий Грейвз._

_Сколько ни перебирал в голове, аврор не представлял, как может исправить последствия своих – но чужих действий._

_Когда он вновь открыл глаза, за окном уже смеркалось. Времени до прихода Гриндевальда оставалось всё меньше, а сил, увы, не прибавилось. Грейвз упрямо стиснул зубы. Сейчас – или никогда. Он тяжело поднялся и вышел из спальни._

_Конечно же, кабинет был магически запечатан. Выбить замок на двери оказалось сложнее, чем аврор мог подумать, тело всё ещё не слушалось, голова то и дело кружилась и вспыхивала приступами пронизывающей боли. Грейвз проследовал к шкафу, заставляя себя не обращать внимания на беспорядок, – он не был здесь всего одиннадцать дней, а Геллерт уже всё переиначил под себя, мразь, – спешно сбросил книги на пол, потянул за маленькую ручку, скрытую в тени полки… и громко, устало выругался._

_Сломанная в трёх местах палочка лежала на своём месте._

_– Неужели ты думал, что я не повешу сигналку на двери кабинета? – раздался сзади насмешливый собственный голос. Сердце упало, но аврор даже не повернулся на звук, продолжая сверлить взглядом щепки._

_– А у меня, между прочим, важное совещание с госпожой Президентом, – недовольно заметил Геллерт. – Что ты за человек такой…_

_Взмахнув палочкой, он потянулся разумом к разуму Грейвза и спутал мысли предательским Империусом. Аврор развернулся и, деревянно ступая, прошёл обратно в гостиную, уселся на привычный стул. Впервые за день почти ничего не болело, а в голове царила приятная, звенящая пустота с запахом солнца._

_– Сиди тут до моего возвращения, отлучаться можно только в туалет, – приказал Гриндевальд и, чертыхнувшись, аппарировал обратно в МАКУСА._

_*_

_Следующие два дня пролетели в желтоватой дымке Империуса. Гриндевальд приходил за полночь, обновлял чары и валился спать, слишком усталый, чтобы издеваться. Наверное, это и к лучшему, потому что выпотрошенные пытками тело и разум Грейвза не смогли бы выдержать ещё одного Круцио. Но к вечеру, когда действие подчиняющих чар ослабевало, аврор вспоминал исходящую от Гриндевальда нервозность и начинал беспокоиться. В МАКУСА творилось что-то странное, и от невозможности узнать хоть какие-то новости магического мира хотелось лезть на стену. Про Криденса Грейвз запрещал себе думать, потому что от малейшего воспоминания о том, что сделал Гриндевальд, на него накатывала глухая злость, изматывающая ещё больше, а осознание бессилия и невозможности хоть что-то исправить добивало. Он рычал и силой выкидывал мысли из головы. «Выберусь и тогда придумаю, что делать», – надеялся Грейвз, понимая, что исправить ничего невозможно, – но отгоняя от себя и это тоже._

_На третий вечер Гриндевальд вихрем влетел в квартиру, сразу же убежал в кабинет и, безобразно ругаясь, загремел там колбами. Персиваль окончательно пришёл в себя от грубого щипка за волосы и только тогда поднял взгляд._

_Руки Гриндевальда тряслись так, что он не сразу бросил волос во фляжку с оборотным; черты лица исказились до неузнаваемости, делая его похожим на уродливого зверя, готового напасть и вмиг разорвать глотку. И эта ярость была направлена на аврора. Не успел тот ничего понять, как Геллерт направил палочку прямо в лицо:_

_– Ублюдок, а ты всё это время знал, да? Легилименс!_

_И вторгся в память бесцеремонно, грубо, больнее, чем обычно. Он искал ответ лишь на один вопрос – на этот раз вполне конкретный. Грейвз, как ни старался, не смог скрыть правду: против воли вынул, показал единственный обрывок даже не воспоминаний – мыслей, не запертый в Омуте. Из носа липкой тёплой струёй хлынула кровь, мгновенно залила рот и подбородок, закапала на грудь, пачкая рубашку._

_– Обскур! Прямо у меня под носом!! – взорвался Гридневальд. – Сукин ты сы-ын!.._

_Он слепо, яростно замахнулся палочкой, призывая невидимый хлыст, и тут же обрушил его на Грейвза. От резкой боли тот рванулся в сторону, заваливаясь на бок, но Геллерт, отбросив заклинанием стул, лишь шагнул ближе, уже занося руку для второго удара. Выкрикиваемые проклятья смешались с воплями распростёртого на полу Грейвза, отскакивали от стен и потолка, усиливались эхом полупустой комнаты._

_– Водил меня, – жгучая молния прошлась по телу, опаляя нервы, – за нос! Ублюдок, – хлыст вспорол кожу на боку, – прятал от меня самое важное, – следующий удар пришёлся по плечам, кончик плети огнём лизнул щёку, – Круцио,_ Круцио! __

_Кости Грейвза плавились под напором заклятий, тело разрывало, крошило, пронзало насквозь, и всё новые волны боли накатывали одна за одной, заставляя извиваться у ног врага, выть не своим голосом, надрывая связки. Полыхая злобой, Гриндевальд вкладывал в удары всё больше силы, хлестал, проклинал, жёг… пока не осознал, что бьёт бесчувственное тело. Мгновенно остыв и со страхом чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, он торопливо отхлебнул из фляги и нервно улыбнулся, чувствуя знакомую боль перевоплощения._

_– Жив пока… ладно. Заберу Криденса и расправлюсь с тобой, Мерлином клянусь… А ещё лучше – заставлю_ его _убить тебя._

_Гриндевальд одёрнул плащ, торопливо пригладил волосы и аппарировал.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НА ТОЛСТОМ ХЕРЕ Я ВЕРТЕЛ ЭТИ СМЕНЫ КАНОНА!
> 
> От "Это было оборотное, несмотря на то, что оно снимается ревелио" до "это была трансфигурация, потому что Гринни ибма" - один шаг. Мне никогда не нравилась идея оборотного, но я насильно вплёл её в рассказ, ибо полагал, что это канон. 
> 
> Теперь уж ничего не попишешь... У меня Гриндевальд использует оборотку.


	9. 13 декабря 1926 г.

Только спустя пару минут после пробуждения Грейвз осознаёт, что уже не спит. Вдалеке так приятно и ненавязчиво щебечут приглушённые голоса, что-то обсуждают, негромко смеются. Тело кажется непривычно лёгким, отдохнувшим – и затёкшим. Вдали слышны шаги, шелест перебираемых бумаг, из неплотно закрытого окна доносится уютный звук дождя и живого города. 

Он не сразу понимает, где находится, – по одним звукам догадаться не так-то просто. Подушечки пальцев касаются тонкой простыни, Грейвз на пробу проводит ими по прохладной ткани. Он открывает глаза, впуская свет под веки, и видит низкие тучи в оконном проёме, высокий потолок, бежевые стены да снующие за приоткрытой дверью фигуры. 

Когда-то в прошлой жизни он уже бывал здесь – как посетитель, но ни разу как пациент. Грейвз переводит взгляд на прикроватный столик и чуть не охает, натыкаясь взглядом на лежащую рядом со стоящими в вазе цветами волшебную палочку. Собственную волшебную палочку. Память оживает в один миг, безжалостно возвращая все воспоминания о прошедших двух неделях – раскалённый добела Круциатус, желтоватый свет Имперуса, грязно-бурое Оборотное, расцветающее серебром от упавшего на поверхность волоса и ржавая усмешка Гриндевальда. Затылок привычно пульсирует от одного его вида под веками; Грейвз непослушными пальцами сгребает палочку с тумбочки, прячет под тонкую простынь, сжимая в кулаке – и тут же смеётся над собственной глупостью. Ублюдка поймали. Поймали! Иначе палочка всё ещё была бы у него. Хриплый, надтреснутый смех сам вырывается из горла, отзываясь тупой болью во всём теле, но остановиться Персиваль не может, даже не пытается приглушить голос. 

В палату заглядывает незнакомая колдунья в форменной одежде магического отделения Бикман-Даунтаун, недоумённо смотрит на него пару секунд, а затем расплывается в дружелюбной улыбке:

– Доброго дня, мистер Грейвз. Приятно видеть вас в столь приподнятом настроении, – она проходит в комнату, на ходу доставая палочку из кармашка белого фартука. 

– И вам хорошего дня, мисс, – сорванным голосом отвечает аврор, мимолётно отмечая, как приятно произносить такую простую фразу живому человеку. Но в тот же миг его улыбка сходит на нет, стёртая внезапной мыслью. – Его ведь поймали?

– Кого, сэр? – девушка непонимающе приподнимает брови и делает сложный пасс палочкой – диагностирующее заклинание. Грейвз прикусывает язык, сдерживая рвущееся ругательство. Она не виновата, она может просто _не знать_ , почему он здесь. 

– Позовите лечащего чародея, пожалуйста. Как я здесь оказался?

– Вам нельзя волноваться, сэр, вы только вышли из магической комы. Позвольте, я наложу Успокаивающие чары.

– Нет, – резко отвечает Грейвз, уже готовый блокировать вмешательство, но затем осекается, делает глубокий вдох и ровным тоном продолжает, – мне будет гораздо спокойнее, если я узнаю ответы на свои вопросы, мисс. После этого можете делать, что угодно.

– Хорошо, – помявшись, кивает она и сворачивает сетку тонких перемигивающихся нитей над его телом. – Я позову мистера Доу, он как раз беседует с целителем.

_Доу. Конечно же._

Быстрая дробь шагов по коридору – и его верный помощник уже стоит у постели, сминая в пальцах поля шляпы. 

– Мистер Грейвз, рад видеть вас в добром здравии, сэр, – вытягивается он, и Персиваль не может сдержать улыбки. Гаррисон Доу как он есть. 

– Вольно, – шутит он по старой привычке и кивком указывает помощнику на кресло рядом с кроватью, куда тот и усаживается. – Расшаркиваться будем позже. Гриндевальда поймали? – повторяет аврор свой вопрос.

– Да, сэр, – Доу мгновенно становится серьёзным. – Сейчас он в камере предварительного заключения, судебное разбирательство уже завтра. 

Грейвз хмурится, – он понятия не имеет, какое сегодня число, – но вслух приказным тоном произносит:

– Введи меня в курс дела. 

– Сэр, – начинает Доу, – я не уполномочен…

– Мне что, вызвать Президента Пиквери, чтобы пришла и всё рассказала? – осенённый неприятной мыслью, аврор стискивает палочку под простынёй. – Или… вы подозреваете и меня тоже?

Доу сжимает губы в тонкую линию. 

– Никак нет, сэр. Просто… распоряжение госпожи Президента…

– Отлично, – морщится Грейвз. – Газету хотя бы можешь принести? Или это тоже секретно?

– Сию секунду, сэр. – Доу виновато кивает и исчезает из виду, оставляя Грейвза теряться в догадках, одна неприятнее другой. Его действительно считают пособником Гриндевальда? Или Пиквери так волнует его психическое здоровье? Аврор сухо фыркает в потолок. Как же.

Через невыносимо долгие пять минут помощник возвращается с тремя выпусками «Нью-Йорк мэджик пост» в руках и под тяжёлым взглядом Грейвза неловко пристраивает их на прикроватный столик. _Три дня. Он проспал три дня._

– Я должен доложить в МАКУСА. Сообщить, что вы очнулись, сэр, – вполголоса говорит Доу.

– Понимаю. – Глупо было бы полагать, что он дежурит тут исключительно по доброте душевной.

Лицо помощника внезапно разглаживается.

– Знаете… думаю, я доберусь до Вулворт-билдинг на своих двоих. Тем более, погода располагает, – он кивает на морось за окном, и оба усмехаются: Грейвз тепло, Доу – с облегчением. Он привычно-чеканно склоняет голову и разворачивается к выходу.

– Спасибо, – бросает аврор вдогонку, уже протягивая руку за газетами.

Крупные, кричащие заголовки так и бросаются в глаза: «Гриндевальд пойман в центре Нью-Йорка», «Тёмный маг в сердце МАКУСА», «Ошибка или халатность президента Пиквери?», «Статут о Секретности не для аврората писан». О Грейвзе не говорят; видимо, кто-то не дал журналистам разнюхать подробности… либо напрямую запретил писать. Удивлённо и обрадованно выдохнув, Персиваль пролистывает статьи. Смакуют поимку Гриндевальда, «скрывавшегося под личиной одного из авроров», неплохо, даже имени не называют… «разрушения в центре города… мощный выброс тёмной магии…обскур»? В груди леденеет, и Грейвз торопливо пролистывает вчерашний номер до нужной страницы, напряжённо вчитывается в текст. Мелкие буковки танцуют перед глазами, никак не складываются в слова, и только спустя какое-то время до аврора доходит их смысл. «Первый за сотню лет обскур в США… обширные разрушения… невероятная мощь… предположительно действовал по приказу Гриндевальда, скомпрометировав всё магическое сообщество Нью-Йорка…» и – Круциатусом по обнажённым нервам –«успешно устранён авроратом Конгресса». 

В звенящей тишине Грейвз слепо смотрит на чёрно-белую колдографию. Она вышла смазанной, тёмной, но гигантское облако, то простирающее колючие плети над крышами, то ныряющее куда-то к земле видно превосходно. В груди растёт душная боль, обручем сжимает горло, чёрной мглой затапливает сознание. _Успешно устранён_. Грейвз мнёт злосчастную газету в кулаках, не замечая, как мгновенно высыхают цветы в вазе, как истошно вопят сигнальные чары на дверях его палаты. Внутри будто клубится собственный обскур: тяжело ворочается, пожирает все звуки, запахи, цвета вокруг, заслоняет белый свет, оставляя лишь страшное чёрное отчаяние, злость, вину. И осознание свершившегося непоправимого. Взмахом руки Грейвз отправляет вазу в противоположную стену, следом швыряет кресло и неверяще мотает головой. Они – не могли – убить – Криденса. Его там _вообще_ не было, _не должно_ было быть. Он не мог, это не он. Не он. Осколки и деревянные щепки угрожающе зависают в звенящем от магии воздухе, подрагивают, готовые яростно брызнуть во все стороны.

В палату врываются двое. Лица смутно знакомы, но Грейвз не может их узнать. Будто сквозь толщу воды он видит, как шевелятся их губы, _слишком медленно_ поднимаются палочки, целясь прямо в грудь… и в голове не успевает пронестись ни единой мысли. Аврор мановением руки швыряет весь мусор в воздухе в вошедших и тут же аппарирует, с поразительной лёгкостью прорываясь через барьеры и даже не замечая надсадный звон сдерживающих заклинаний.

***

«У каждого хорошего аврора должно быть убежище», – частенько повторял дед. Тем летом Грейвзу едва минуло семнадцать, но пользоваться волшебной палочкой вне школы всё ещё было запрещено, поэтому когда отец аппарировал их в маленький дом, затерянный в предгорьях и надёжно скрытый от любых глаз, Персиваль был счастлив. Впрочем, недолго: все два месяца каникул родитель в своей обычной жёсткой манере обучал его защитной магии, особое внимание уделяя отводящим и охранным чарам. «Об этом месте знает только семья, это – последнее убежище», – говорил отец, – «И не приведи Мерлин тебе притащить сюда кого-то ещё».

И только спустя много лет Грейвз может по достоинству оценить этот фамильный тайник, наследство покойного прадеда. Аппарируя из больницы, он даже не представил себе место назначения, но уроки не прошли даром, и лишь ступив босыми ногами на усыпанную сосновыми иголками землю, он осознаёт, что переместился на первый этап. Шаг, другой, третий – аппарация за аппарацией Грейвз запутывает след, действуя по привычке, накрепко вбитой отцом в то самое лето, и в конечном итоге оказывается на знакомой опушке. Ледяной неприветливый ветер пробирает до костей, забираясь под тонкую больничную пижаму, и Персиваль торопливо шагает под свитый из десятков заклинаний купол. Заклятья Ненаносимости, отводящие, глушащие, скрывающие чары низко гудят, отзываясь на знакомую магию, Грейвз наконец видит домик у пригорка и только здесь позволяет себе глухо, загнанно зарычать, до боли сжимая кулаки. 

***

Грейвз сидит в глубоком кресле у окна и читает газету, потягивая крепкий кофе. Второй день подряд он приходит в ресторанчик на углу у дома, и все два дня у его квартиры крутятся авроры. 

– Следовало ожидать, – бормочет он вполголоса, проглядывая первую полосу. Первое слушанье, дурацкая перепалка с Европой, по чьим законам судить Гриндевальда, обсасывание подробностей _той самой_ ночи… ничего нового. Позволив себе минутную слабость, он трёт покрасневшие от бессонницы глаза, оставляет на столе несколько монет и, цепко оглянувшись по сторонам, аппарирует в туман улиц.

Возвращаться к прежней жизни нет смысла: газетчики всё же раскопали, в кого именно обращался Гриндевальд, и теперь имя Грейвза не склоняет только ленивый. Строят теории заговора, предполагают соучастие, с особенным удовольствием проходясь по семейному древу, просто презрительно жалеют: «опытный аврор позволил себя схватить», «обманут как мальчишка», «вот какие волшебники работают в МАКУСА»… Грейвз не читает, только наискось пробегает глазами, но и куцые обрывки информации злят так, что хочется, наплевав на всё, вломиться на тюремные этажи Конгресса и собственными руками вырвать ублюдку сердце.

Он останавливается, прислонившись плечом к кирпичной стене, и глубоко дышит в попытке привести мысли в порядок. За эти несколько дней его слишком часто бросает от апатии к гневу, от ненависти – к постыдной жалости к себе; неизменным остаётся лишь глухое, горькое чувство вины и жажда причинить Гриндевальду боль. 

Он попробует отомстить. Но сначала надо забрать из своей квартиры кое-что ценное.

***

На третий день Грейвзу всё же удаётся на несколько минут попасть домой во время пересменки охранников. Он не таится; знает, что чар на квартире едва ли не больше, чем на здании Конгресса, и авроры уже оповещены о его присутствии. Комнаты встречают тишиной и привычной пустотой, а в гостиной всё ещё не убрали кровь, и разводы на паркете заставляют Персиваля стиснуть зубы. Пропади оно пропадом, он всё равно больше не смог бы жить здесь. 

Грейвз вихрем врывается в кабинет и с облегчением выдыхает: аврорат не конфисковал большую часть его имущества в качестве доказательств, пропали только дневники, переносная лаборатория и вещи Гриндевальда. Он спешно проходится по полкам, левитируя в магически расширенный сундучок свой Омут памяти и самые важные книги, опустошает содержимое ящиков стола и в последнюю очередь подходит к сейфу в стене. Колба из тёмного стекла на месте, сиротливо притулилась между маринованным растопырником и заготовками бодроперцового. Грейвз хватает её дрогнувшими пальцами, прячет в карман пальто и, отправив в сундучок остальные склянки, покидает квартиру, всего на несколько секунд разминувшись с аврорами-следователями. «Бывшими аврорами-следователями», – криво улыбается он сам себе. Пиквери им это с рук не спустит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ура, я поправился и снова пишу!  
> Простите за дикую задержку :с


	10. 14-20 декабря 1926 г.

Запах пыльных книжных корешков ассоциируется у Грейвза с пустотой и тревогой. Нет, он с детства любил читать, с удовольствием впитывал новую информацию, дома была (а теперь частично перекочевала в чемодан) небольшая, тщательно отобранная библиотека. Но иногда этот запах вызывает непрошенные и совершенно ненужные сейчас воспоминания. В дни, когда от долгой болезни умирал дед, девятилетний Персиваль запирался в семейной библиотеке и листал все книги подряд, хоть так надеясь отвлечься от собственных горьких мыслей. Смерть родителей застала его врасплох во время подготовки к экзаменам на аврора, и пыльные фолианты тоже превратились в своеобразное убежище, к тому же теперь поступление стало чем-то вроде исполнения последней воли отца, и Грейвз готовился с удвоенным усердием.

И вот теперь он сидит в полупустом зале Нью-Йоркской библиотеки, скрытый чарами Иллюзии и отведения глаз – совсем слабыми, только чтобы не узнали – и пролистывает очередной огромный том в поисках информации об обскурах. Он сам не знает, зачем – Криденса всё равно не вернуть, вряд ли он когда-нибудь встретит другого обскура, но дурацкое желание знать, _что всё можно было бы изменить_ , постоянно присутствует на краю сознания, и последнюю неделю своего пребывания в Нью-Йорке Грейвз решает посвятить библиотеке и привычному пыльному запаху книг. 

Днями он разбирается со старыми делами: закрывает счета в банках, встречается с несколькими старыми информаторами, покупает билет в один конец до Гавра… а вечерами приходит в библиотеку и зарывается в книги. Чтобы попасть в секции с ограниченным доступом, ему всё же приходится использовать удостоверение МАКУСА, но никто не ждёт, что бывший директор отдела магического правопорядка так запросто будет размахивать корочкой. Его не ищут – у МАКУСА и без того достаточно проблем: отношения с Европой заметно обострились, когда Гриндевальд всё-таки сбежал прямо у Пиквери из-под носа. Собственно, поэтому Грейвз и плывёт во Францию: ему в принципе всё равно, где начинать новую жизнь, а с этим ублюдком у него личные счёты.

В бутылочке из тёмного стекла, которая для Персиваля едва ли не ценнее собственной палочки, хранится всего несколько воспоминаний. Первое плещется в Омуте постоянно: аврор уже выучил его наизусть в надежде отыскать хоть какие-то детали, которые смогут ему помочь, а остальные он просто не может заставить себя посмотреть.

 

_– Мерси Льюис..._

_Слова сами вылетают на выдохе, стоит Грейвзу завидеть идущего к нему Криденса. Он передвигается медленно, по стенке, его трясёт так, что заметно с другого конца улицы, лицо скрыто в тени._

_Грейвз подхватывает его на полдороги, и парень почти падает ему в руки, но тут же начинает вырваться, содрогаясь и отворачивая голову._

_– Я здесь, Криденс, всё позади... – ничего лучше на ум не приходит. – Чувствуешь? Я рядом._

_Аврор держит крепко, но парень неожиданно сильно бьётся в руках, мотает головой, сжимая губы, словно сдерживает рвущийся наружу крик._

_– Держись, скоро всё закончится, – Грейвз ни черта не уверен в собственных словах, но не может подобрать других, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться успокоить._

_– Больно... – только и выдавливает Криденс._

_– Где?_

_– П-помо...гите, – он прячет глаза, вжимает подбородок в воротник, не может нормально вздохнуть. Грейвз не представляет, что что с ним творится._

_– Тише, сейчас, – шепчет он, – сейчас я перенесу нас в другое место, хорошо? Там спокойно, нас никто не потревожит._

_Парень опять срывается и отчаянно мотает головой. Грейвз заглядывает в его лицо и испуганно отшатывается, не сумев справиться с собой. У Криденса нет зрачков, только молочные белки слепо смотрят вперёд. Он дёргает плечом, будто стряхивая надоевшую муху, неестественно склоняет голову на бок, скалится в немом крике; черты лица размываются чёрной тенью. Пару секунд Грейвз лихорадочно перебирает в голове все известные проклятья… и вдруг обмирает от тут же сложившейся в голове картинки. Вот почему Криденс такой странный, вот почему выглядит почти сквибом. Обскур, первый в Америке за долгие годы… и, наверное, первый в мире – такой взрослый._

_Угольный мрак уже почти скрывает Криденса, и Персиваль неожиданно для самого себя протягивает руки и прижимает парня к себе, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума. Поступок совершенно безрассудный, но чутьё подсказывает, что это лучший выход – а оно спасало аврора не раз. Бритвенно-острые песчинки задевают скулу, обжигая и ссаживая кожу до крови, Криденс рвётся из рук, едва не ускользая...и вдруг в один момент затихает. Грейвз ослабляет хватку, но не разжимает рук._

_– Вот так, Криденс… я рядом. Ты справишься._

 

Часы на дальнем конце стены тонко звенят, отмеряя последний час работы библиотеки, и Персиваль устало трёт переносицу. Найти удаётся не так много: общая информация о происхождении обскуров, уже порядком надоевшее утверждение, что ни один не переживает своё десятилетие… случаев успешного отсоединения обскура нет, методов борьбы с приступами – тоже. Эта чёрная дрянь, отторгнутое магическое ядро, пожирала ребёнка изнутри, высасывая силу и жизнь. Грейвз в очередной раз отстранённо поражается, насколько магический резерв Криденса больше, чем у среднего волшебника – он мог бы стать одним из сильнейших магов своего времени.

Накануне вечером, грея ноги у небольшого камина в своём домишке и лениво пролистывая сделанные ранее записи, аврор приходит к выводу, что именно в этом поразительно мощном ядре и был бы ключ к спасению. Магия всегда неохотно отпускает своих любимчиков – по легендам, великий Мерлин жил не одну сотню лет, да и просто сильные волшебники были долгожителями. Но с другой стороны, какой прок в магии, если она отторжена от разума и тела? Можно ли обратить это вспять? Пытались ли обучать обскуров магии? Сплошные догадки и пустые спекуляции.

Грейвз захлопывает очередную бесполезную книгу и левитирует её обратно на полку. В секции Тёмных искусств осталось не так много непросмотренных книг, секцию редких животных он прошерстил ещё пару дней назад, осталась восточная литература и совсем уж древние манускрипты. Персиваль разминает затёкшую шею и уже предвкушает поездку в Лондон, в крупнейшую в Европе Британскую магическую библиотеку. Он знает себя: эта тянущая, тоскливая одержимость отпустит ещё нескоро.

В отрывке из _Bibliotheca Historia_ Диодора он внезапно натыкается на упоминание обскуров. В сражениях такой ребёнок был на вес золота, в одиночку мог переломить ход битвы, и, по утверждению историка, именно при помощи обскуров Ашшурбанапал подавлял многочисленные восстания и окончательно завоевал Элам. Помимо не особо важных описаний аврор нашёл интересную деталь: чтобы спровоцировать появление обскури, достаточно было вызвать у ребёнка любую сильную эмоцию, потому такой отряд становился непредсказуемо опасным не только в боях, но и в повседневной жизни. Грейвз делает очередную пометку в блокнот – поискать полное собрание «Bibliotheca Historia» в Британской библиотеке – и тяжело поднимается.

Уже по дороге к выходу аврор скользит взглядом по приоткрытым дверям учебных комнат. В одной сидит одинокий студент, – мягкий вечерний свет настольной лампы обнимает худую фигурку, склонившуюся над книгой, – остальные классы в это время уже безлюдны. Ближайшая к выходу комната тоже пустует; именно в ней сидели Грейвз и Криденс в первый раз, и там же проходили остальные их встречи в библиотеке. Сейчас только в ней не горит свет, и от этого становится до странного пусто внутри. Персиваль беспрестанно гонит от себя любые мысли, любые сожаления, но неизменно проигрывает, позволяя горечи раз за разом брать над собой верх. Криденс ведь даже не знал, что не Грейвз предал его, не он неоправданной жестокостью разломал его на куски. Эта мысль терзает аврора едва ли не чаще, чем остальные, уступая только беспрестанному сожалению. Парня никогда не следовало привлекать к работе. 

Помедлив секунду, Персиваль заходит в комнату и протягивает ладонь над ближайшей лампой. «Люмос», – и тут же иронично кривит рот, насмехаясь над самим собой. – «Сентиментально».

Желтоватый свет заклинания вспыхивает в магическом светильнике, разгоняет мрак по всем углам. Почти по всем. У шкафа с книгами в дальнем конце комнаты клубится сгусток непроглядной мглы. От внезапного света он проходит волной, выбрасывает короткие щупальца-тени, чёрным песком перекатывается по полу и вдруг, заметив аврора, взрывается, разносится по всей комнате мелкой пылью, ослепляя и оглушая на секунду… Но всё заканчивается, не успевает Персиваль нащупать на поясе палочку: мгла вновь собирается в угол, мгновенно трансформируясь в человека.

У Грейвза едва не подкашиваются ноги.

_Криденс._

Криденс острый, смертельно бледный, весь в пыли, мелких порезах и синяках, посеревшие щёки расчерчены светлыми дорожками. Он выглядит так, будто не спал и не ел неделю, сидит на коленях, уперевшись ладонями в пол, и на лице у него всё написано – недоверие, паника, страх и безмерное, отчаянное удивление. Грейвз готов поклясться, что такое же изумление написано и на его собственном лице. Он давит в себе первый порыв подойти, коснуться, чтобы проверить, не морок ли перед ним –это может напугать парня ещё больше. Поэтому он медленно огибает ряд столов и садится на корточки прямо напротив, на другом конце комнаты; в голове мечется тысяча мыслей, дурацкая эйфория плещется в груди, и аврор на секунду скрывает лицо в ладонях, за преградой пальцев позволяя себе эмоции. 

_Гриндевальд не всё у него отнял._

Грейвз проводит руками по вискам, длинно выдыхает и поднимает взгляд на заметно паникующего Криденса. Тот стреляет глазами по сторонам, пытаясь сообразить, где находится, загнанно дышит и боится даже шевельнуться. Персиваль вдруг понимает, что парень в любой момент может обернуться, чтобы напасть или попросту сбежать – и вторая вероятность тревожит его гораздо больше, чем первая. Он поворачивает руки ладонями вверх и произносит первое, что приходит на ум:

– Это я, Криденс. Я не он.

Парень дёргает плечом, фокусирует взгляд на руках аврора и тихо отвечает:

– Я знаю.

 _Он всё понял сам, умница Криденс_.

– Позволишь помочь тебе? 

Криденс поднимает глаза, медленно и коротко кивает, и Грейвз улыбается самыми уголками губ. 

_Гриндевальд не сумел забрать у него всё._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На каникулах, скорее всего, писать не смогу - много дел.   
> Всем хорошего Нового Года и побольше хрустящего Грейденс-стекла :*


	11. 20 декабря 1926 г. - 9 января 1927 г.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Но в молодости сердца эластичны и, как их ни сожми, расправляются быстро". Марк Твен.

 

Аврор, наплевав на правила безопасности, аппарировал их обоих прямиком в свой домик. Криденса было страшно касаться – казалось, он тут же вспыхнет, взорвётся чёрным колючим песком. Он был так истощён, что выбравшись из затяжного кошмара и оказавшись в относительной безопасности, сразу отключился и проспал почти сутки. Какое-то время привыкал к обстановке и присутствию другого человека рядом, ходил бледной тенью по комнатам, односложно отвечая на вопросы и замолкая насовсем, стоило коснуться событий прошлых недель, подолгу мёрз в одиночестве на опушке. 

И оттаял, в итоге, как раз благодаря лесу. Однажды Персиваль от нечего делать показал ему гнёзда болтрушаек в сосновой роще неподалёку от дома, и Криденс часами наблюдал за ними, быстрыми синими стрелами мелькающими в морозном воздухе. Увидев в глазах парня первую яркую эмоцию за эти дни – неподдельный, детский интерес, – Грейвз постарался припомнить всё, что знал про птичек, плавно перешёл на остальных обитателей этого леса, рассказав даже полушутливые байки о вечно недовольных соседством волшебников пакваджи, услышанные от деда. Криденс оживал с каждой историей, задавал вопросы, сбивчивые и смущённые, и иногда рассказывал что-то сам. 

В один из таких разговоров аврор выудил у него подробности случившегося после срыва обскура. Какое-то время парень даже не осознавал себя – не чувствовал вообще ничего, неприкаянно мотаясь по Нью-Йорку тёмным лоскутом. Но тянуло обскура туда же, куда и хозяина: в старый родительский дом, где уже давно жила другая семья, в первую школу, к Модести, в места, где бывали они с Грейвзом – парк, библиотека, кафе, пресловутые подворотни. В каждом из этих мест Криденс понемногу возвращался к себе, пусть на превращение в человека у него пока не было сил. Увидев Персиваля в библиотеке, он запаниковал, испугался до чёртиков, не справляясь с непрошеными образами, и только поэтому Криденса выкинуло из полуразрушенного, истрёпанного облака – но обратная трансформация пока что была ему недоступна.

Парень глупым не был – знал, что в Нью-Йорке ему нет жизни, и даже обрадовался в своей обычной стеснительной манере, узнав, что аврор берёт его с собой. Грейвз поменял билеты во Францию, отложив поездку ещё на месяц – необходимо было продумать новый план действий, выправить Криденсу поддельные магические документы, а ещё дать возможность немного привыкнуть к новой жизни. Но считать оставшиеся до путешествия дни не получалось: оказалось неожиданно приятно застыть в тихой лесной глуши, постепенно замечая, как меняется Криденс, получивший долгожданную, пусть и пугающую свободу действий. Персивалю долго ждать не пришлось, в один из вечеров парень вдруг заговорил сам.

___

Персиваль читает в кресле у окна. Тихо скрипит входная дверь и по ногам веет холодком. Криденс, с покрасневшими от мороза щеками, стоит в дверях.

– Простите, сэр, я не догадался…

– О чём, Криденс? – аврор откладывает книгу и оборачивается на голос.

– Что это были не вы.

Глядя на его подрагивающие переплетённые пальцы, Грейвз думает вдруг, что это, должно быть, мучало парня не один день.

– Ничего. Никто не догадался. Иди к огню, грейся. – Он левитирует стул поближе к камину и, подождав, пока парень сядет, продолжает. – Существует особый вид магии – умение читать мысли и даже видеть воспоминания других. Так вот, Гриндевальд видел все мои воспоминания. Он знал, как я хожу, как разговариваю, ем, колдую – всё.

– Но я должен был… – качает головой Криденс, – чувствовал же. 

– Каким образом? 

– Один раз… он обнял меня, – он болезненно морщится, – и мне почему-то стало так страшно тогда. 

Парень придвигается ближе к камину и не сразу продолжает, глядя на потрескивающее пламя:

– Сначала… я думал, что вы сердитесь. Вы… он лечил мои руки, но никогда не проверял, болит ли спина и плечи, и никогда… – он замолкает, опустив голову, и Грейвз крепко прикусывает щёку, прикрывая глаза, уже догадываясь, что Криденс хочет сказать. Но конец фразы безмерно удивляет.

– Никогда н-не водил в парк, никуда не брал с собой…

– Он не… касался тебя, Криденс? – резко перебивает аврор, вскидывая голову.

– Что вы… ох, нет, сэр, – парень глотает слова и краснеет до корней волос.

– Не целовал, не аппарировал никуда с тобой?

Недоумённо стрельнув глазами, парень качает головой, прикладывая пальцы к горящим щекам, и Грейвз фыркает, откидываясь назад. Ублюдок всё же не перешёл эту грань; лишь подсунул Персивалю ложное воспоминание, откровенно издеваясь и пытаясь побольнее задеть. И, надо отметить, получилось у него превосходно. От собственной доверчивой глупости хочется смеяться, хочется вскочить и вновь без сил рухнуть в кресло, благодарить магию, Мерлина и всех богов за то, что Криденсу не довелось пережить тот ужас, то насилие, ту грязь _взаправду_.

Грейвз с облегчением выдыхает, проводит ладонью по лицу и натыкается на недоумённый и тут же дёрнувшийся в сторону взгляд.

– Всё хорошо, Криденс… Я не считаю тебя виноватым. Ты и так заметил больше, чем кто-либо из моего окружения.

Какое-то время оба молчат. Персиваль уже трезво перебирает в голове факты, коря себя за невнимательность – на спине Криденса из воспоминания не было шрамов, не было рубца от ожога чуть ниже локтя, когда он в октябре случайно прижал к себе раскалённую сковороду, а мачеха побила его и за это, не было мелких царапин… и самое главное, не было обскура.

– Мистер Грейвз, – тихо зовёт Криденс, вырывая аврора из раздумий.

– Да?

– А все волшебники умеют читать мысли?..

– Только если скажут специальное заклинание. Есть маги с прирождённым талантом, но их очень мало. И я не один из них. – Персиваль против воли расплывается в улыбке, замечая плохо скрытое облегчение на лице Криденса. – Ещё волшебники могут смотреть собственные воспоминания со стороны, но для этого надо… – Грейвз делает короткий взмах палочкой, и в комнату вплывает серебристая чаша и устраивается на кофейном столике, – использовать вот это. Омут памяти. 

Криденс как обычно смотрит на волшебство во все глаза, ласкает взглядом плавно колышущуюся поверхность. Аврор отгоняет непрошеное желание показать ему воспоминание из той самой бутылочки.

– Когда-нибудь я покажу тебе, как он работает.

* * * 

– Простите, сэр, я… – Криденс медлит, задержавшись в дверях, и неловко баюкает левую руку. Одного взгляда на него достаточно, чтобы понять: полез на дерево смотреть на птиц и сорвался. Губа разбита, ссадины на скуле и ладонях, на куртке сухое лиственное крошево. Грейвз прячет невольную улыбку и беспокойство, жестом указывает на диван, подходя следом. 

– Давай посмотрю. – Он не силён в диагностической магии, но основы знает и, направив палочку на парня, утверждается в своём предположении: просто ушиб. Персиваль по-доброму усмехается.

– Всех болтрушаек распугал, наверное…

– Я такой неуклюжий, – Криденс самокритично качает головой и закусывает губу, когда приходится вытаскивать повреждённую кисть из рукава. Аврор магией убирает боль и начинающий разливаться под кожей синяк, стягивает ушиб призванным из сундука в кабинете бинтом.

Криденс не кажется Грейвзу неуклюжим, скорее, наоборот: он умеет быть бесшумным, ловко управляется с домашними делами, схватывает на лету. Персиваль замечает это только спустя две недели их пребывания в лесном убежище, когда парень перестаёт бояться вызвать гнев любым неосторожным движением. Он всё ещё вздрагивает от каждого резкого звука, привычно вжимает голову в плечи, плохо спит и, чуть что, рассыпается в сбивчивых извинениях… но всё меньше походит на загнанного, забитого подростка, встретившегося аврору несколько месяцев назад на улице. Порой Грейвз смотрит на него: беседующего, читающего книгу, пишущего письмо Ньюту – Криденс очень хочет поблагодарить волшебника, но каждый вечер, почти закончив, выбрасывает листы в камин, – и удивляется его внутренней силе. Дело тут вовсе не в магическом ядре. Криденс действительно сильнее всех, кого он знает: его не сломала ни смерть родителей, ни приют, ни отравленные безумной мачехой шесть лет жизни, ни даже смертельно опасное существо внутри. За приобретённой в подростковые годы завесой слепой покорности и безмолвия, отошедшей сейчас на второй план, скрывается сообразительный, любопытный и честный молодой человек. И пусть это проявляется вспышками, редкими и неосознанно подавляемыми импульсами, Персиваль всё видит, ловит каждый такой момент – интересный глубокий вопрос, усмешку в уголках губ, живой блеск заинтересованных глаз – и совершенно искренне восхищается. 

Криденс вытирает рот тыльной стороной уже здоровой ладони – Грейвз только что залечил на ней ссадины, – и отстранённо глядит на кровь на руке, медленно, неуверенно облизывает губы, явно что-то припоминая… а Персиваль помнит всё слишком хорошо даже без Омута памяти. Он медлит, не в силах коснуться палочкой и убрать последнюю ранку – _слишком хочется прижаться к ней губами, провести языком_ – и встречает вопросительный взгляд Криденса.

– У меня странное ощущение, – начинает тот. – Будто…

– Это уже случалось? Да, – Грейвз кивает и с толикой изумления отмечает, что взволнован. – Помнишь, я говорил тебе про Омут памяти? Наверное, настало время показать, как он работает.

Парень замирает, едва дыша, во все глаза наблюдая, как аврор призывает Омут и колбочку, вытягивает и аккуратно опускает тонкую серебристую нить. Она тает на блестящей поверхности, жидкость волнуется лёгким дымком, и Грейвз неторопливо откладывает флакон и палочку в сторону.

– Ты увидишь себя со стороны. Поначалу это кажется немного странным, но потом привыкаешь. Должен предупредить, это не совсем обычные воспоминания, – он останавливается, пока не читает на лице напротив нетерпение и молчаливую просьбу продолжить. – Наклонись над чашей.

Не медля ни секунды – ещё одно доказательство, как быстро он привык ко всему новому и магическому – Криденс опускает голову. Сначала Грейвз откидывается на спинку дивана, но затем резко поднимается и принимается мерить шагами гостиную. Сейчас всё решится.

___

_Только что Криденс несмело, но широко улыбался – и вдруг осёкся, потрогал вновь закровоточившую нижнюю губу._

_– Я перечил матери, – ответил он на немой вопрос, собрав подушечкой пальца каплю крови и разглядывая её. В приглушённом свете библиотеки казалось, будто он выпачкался в чёрном. – Ма ругала Модести, я вступился, и она… ударила…_

_От вида крови, размазанной по опухшим разбитым губам, в голове помутилось, Грейвз уже почти чувствовал солоноватый привкус во рту и резко втянул воздух через нос, пытаясь справиться с собой. Если бы миссис Бэрбоун знала, к каким последствиям приведёт её удар, не тронула бы парня и пальцем. Сейчас не было даже привычной злости – только неуместное, нездоровое желание._

_Криденс поднял глаза, непроницаемо чёрные в полумраке, нервно слизнул собственную кровь._

__Гореть тебе в аду, Персиваль. __

_Не успев себя остановить, Грейвз подался вперёд через стол, взял лицо Криденса в ладони, склонил голову, ломая расстояние между ними. Почти нежно собрал языком тёмно-красную соль на шершавых горячих губах, непроизвольно задержав дыхание, чтобы не сорваться – и всё же сорвался, прикусил ссаженную нижнюю губу, едва не рыча на выдохе. Криденс вздрогнул и втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, но даже не попытался отстраниться или вырваться. Грейвз успокаивающе погладил его скулы пальцами:_

_– Мерлинова борода, прости. Не могу удержаться, – и поцеловал уже чуть аккуратнее – но ненамного, тревожа ранки, вновь чувствуя кровь на языке. Это ощущение опьяняло безумно, аврор и сам не подозревал, насколько. Криденс поддался напору, с испугом и трепетом прикрыл глаза. Он был зажатый и одновременно какой-то расслабленный, горячее дыхание перемешивалось с несмелыми прикосновениями воспалённых губ, а тело тянулось всё ближе, пока аврор не понял, что сел рядом и затащил его практически себе на колени. Он чуть отстранился, внимательно оглядывая парня, – не переборщил ли, – и самым строгим тоном приказал себе успокоиться, чтобы тут же возбуждённо зашипеть сквозь сжатые зубы от внезапной тяжести на коленях. Всё ещё с закрытыми глазами Криденс сам обнял его за шею, прижался, притёрся бедром к крепко стоящему члену и беззастенчиво выгнулся в руках. Как одержимый, Персиваль уже тянулся к нему вновь, ведомый дразнящим запахом, горячечным зовом тела под пальцами и смазанным бледно-красным разводом на подбородке, как ресницы Криденса дрогнули, и он приоткрыл чужие, пустые глаза – пугающая и в чём-то прекрасная картина, воплощение чистых, неприкрытых эмоций и инстинктов._

__Не так всё должно происходить. __

_Грейвз сам не знал, что заставляло его раз за разом отстраняться, как он вообще выдерживал эту пытку. Уж точно не беспокойство за свою жизнь было причиной – скорее, эгоистичное желание быть именно с Криденсом, а не обскуром, овладеть им безраздельно и единолично. И, скорее всего, парень отдавал контроль только когда сам уже не справлялся с бешеным наплывом новых и чуждых эмоций и ощущений. А раз так – значит, остаётся только приучать и ждать._

_Он зарычал от бессилия, в последний раз голодно вжимаясь в обтянутое плотной тканью бедро, и твёрдой рукой ссадил парня с колен._

___

Криденс выныривает из Омута с пылающими щеками и совершенно потерянно-взбудораженным видом. Он не может найти слов, просто хватает ртом воздух, уставившись в одну точку, и прислонившийся к столу и внутренне готовый ко всему Грейвз уже начинает ругать себя последними словами. 

_Надавил-таки, сукин сын. Добился своего, теперь ещё на колени его усади._

– Если тебя смущает то, что ты сейчас увидел… – осторожно начинает аврор, но осекается, стоит ему взглянуть парню в лицо: Криденс не смотрит на него и всё ещё отчаянно краснеет, но с силой закусывает губу, _как тогда_ , совершенно точно намереваясь разодрать едва стянувшуюся ранку. 

– Нет, сэр, – едва слышно отвечает он. – Не смущает.

Персиваль жадно всматривается в лицо Криденса, полузабыто-привычно отмечая особенный взгляд – смесь волнительной надежды, ожидания и страха оказаться отвергнутым. Он даже рад, что парень не смотрит в ответ – склонив голову, тот берёт в ладони чашу Омута, зачем-то относит её на стол, да там и замирает, не решаясь ни сесть обратно, ни подойти ближе. 

И вскидывает глаза, слизывая выступившую на губе кровь.

Грейвз единым движением сбрасывает пиджак с плеч, ослабляет галстук, дёргает манжеты рубашки. Брызнувшие на пол запонки сами отправляются на каминную полку, яркий огонь по щелчку пальцев почти гаснет, оставляя комфортный полумрак – Грейвз нутром чует, что Криденсу так спокойнее.

– Иди ко мне, – произносит он, по одному взгляду читая ответ. Парень кивает и – откуда только смелость взялась? – облизывается снова. Персиваль может поклясться, что он делает это нарочно. 

Грейвз притягивает его за затылок и целует: наконец не в сероватых воспоминаниях, подёрнутых дымкой, а вживую, глубоко, властно, ловя ртом сбившееся дыхание. Надо сказать хоть что-нибудь, успокоить словами, но мысли скачут, в виски бьёт тяжёлый тёмный голод, граничащий с помешательством. Криденс то плавится в руках, то замирает, сбитый с толку таким напором, но осторожно обращаться с ним не выходит, как ни старайся, и Грейвз отпускает себя настолько, насколько позволяют оставшиеся крохи совести. Он вжимает парня в стол, горячо притирается бёдрами к бёдрам и почти сразу же усаживает его на гладкую поверхность, уверенно положив ладонь на поясницу и придвигая к себе. Криденс, при всей своей закрытости, не может до конца сопротивляться желаниям собственного тела и широко, откровенно разводит колени, подпуская совсем близко, выпрямляет спину, запускает ладони под расстёгнутый жилет, потерянно оглаживая пальцами бока через рубашку. Грейвз оттягивает его голову за волосы, прижимается губами к горлу под челюстью. Будь он аккуратнее, мог бы почувствовать, как испуганно-возбуждённо частит под кожей пульс, но терпения уже нет, и зубы царапают тёплую шею, впиваются почти грубо, вырывая у Криденса первый стон.

Надави Грейвз ещё чуть-чуть – и парень испугался бы, вздрогнул лопнувшей струной, потерялся бы под таким количеством непривычных эмоций, но аврор балансирует на самом острие этой грани между желанием и страхом, между своими потребностями и тем, что Криденс может ему дать. Персиваль нетерпеливо сдирает одежду, совершенно не заботясь о разлетевшихся пуговицах, и остаётся обнажённым по пояс; но парня начинает раздевать только когда тот сам тянется к шейной ленте, и оставляет на нём полурасстёгнутую рубашку. Так Криденсу тоже будет спокойнее, хотя безумно хочется прижать его к себе, – кожа к коже, горячо и верно, – жадно покрывать тело полуукусами и считывать каждую дрожь.

На столе неудобно, но Грейвз опять какой-то частью сознания чувствует, что для Криденса всё остальное, – кровать, софа, – будет _слишком_. Ему и так хватает: давится раскалённым воздухом, всхлипывает сквозь сжатые зубы, подставляет шею, прогибаясь, прижимаясь, двигаясь одновременно порывисто и заторможенно – словно под заклинанием. Аврор сжимает его член через ткань и тут же, дёрнув на себя и поставив на ноги, расстёгивает и стаскивает до бёдер его брюки и касается уже обнажённой кожи, алчно впившись взглядом в лицо Криденса. Тот вдруг заходится в стоне и, повернув голову, вонзает зубы в предплечье Грейвза. Тот не успевает даже удивиться, потому что в следующий миг Криденс поднимает на него взгляд, и вместо чёрной радужки _опять_ лишь пустая молочная белизна.

Наверное, стоило бы остановиться, как он всегда делал до этого, но Грейвз интуитивно прижимается ближе, целует крепче, забирается пальцами под рубашку, с силой проводя ладонями по бокам. 

– Криденс, – шепчет он в приоткрытые губы, – вернись ко мне. Тебе ведь нечего бояться. Ты можешь сам.

Персиваль произносит всё, что на уме, перемежая рваные фразы поцелуями, и спустя несколько секунд по лицу Криденса проходит судорога, он моргает и вскидывает уже нормальный взгляд на аврора. Тот уверенно улыбается:

– Не страшно, правда?

– Простите ме… – начинает Криденс, но Грейвз прерывает его коротким поцелуем. 

– Даже не думай, – и вновь кладёт руку между его ног. – Слушай мой голос, и он не вернётся. Обещаю.

Парень прогибается и кивает, прикрыв глаза и закусив истерзанную губу, и Грейвз принимается говорить. Слова прыгают в голове, царапают пересохшее горло, путаются на языке, он едва понимает, что произносит – так безумно хочется развернуть Криденса к себе спиной и _взять_. Так запросто, без подготовки, не заботясь ни о чём: наскоро размазать меж ягодиц масло и скользнуть внутрь жаркого, гибкого тела, впиться зубами в загривок, придержать за бёдра, чтобы не отстранился. Драть его, послушного и шёлкового, слизывать кровь с разбитых губ, не скупиться на шлепки по покрасневшей заднице, заткнуть стоны ладонью, три пальца в рот почти до самого горла, прижать язык, держать за подбородок… Но Грейвз рычит, терпит, зажмуриваясь до белых пятен под веками, и шепчет, шепчет.

«Оставайся со мной, Криденс…» – сдвигая его на самый край стола и вынуждая выбросить руки назад для опоры,  
«…посмотри на себя… ты прекрасен, я даже не могу описать, насколько» – стаскивая с него брюки полностью,  
«…всё хорошо, малыш, выдохни» – входя в него одним пальцем,  
«только не зажимайся, смотри на меня, дыши…» – нежно, но крепко обхватывая пальцами член,  
«возьми меня за шею – _мать твою, какой узкий!_ – ты изумительно стонешь, не бойся, я не рассержусь, мне нравится… мне очень нравится, Криденс…»,  
«да, вот так, оставайся со мной – _ещё один такой стон, и я сорвусь,_ – смотри на меня, смотри, смотри…»

Криденс ошеломлён, захвачен, погребён под ласковыми словами и ласковыми руками, не осознаёт ничего вокруг – только хнычет и отчаянно просит, стонет на одной ноте, глотает короткие вдохи и даже не замечает приближение разрядки. Она накрывает парня резко, схлопывает его мир до точки и тут же вихрем разносит до невероятных размеров – размах, не снившийся ни одному обскуру.

У Грейвза перед глазами то и дело темнеет, а яйца болят почти невыносимо, и он, не вынимая из Криденса пальцев, неловко расстёгивает брюки одной рукой и сжимает во влажном от спермы кулаке собственный член. Криденс внутри невероятно, невозможно горячий и гладкий, пальцы скользят свободно, он загоняет их почти до костяшек, чувствуя остаточные судороги... и кончает, оскалившись в беззвучном крике.

Потом они долго собирают себя по кусочкам. Криденс откидывается назад, укладываясь на столешницу; рубашка, низ живота и внутренняя сторона бёдер в подсыхающих каплях; он ошарашенно смотрит в потолок, рассеянно водит пальцами по груди. Грейвз боится пошевелиться, спугнуть это прозрачное состояние: стоит, тяжело опираясь ладонями в стол, беззастенчиво любуется и – вдох, выдох – приводит спутанные мысли в порядок. 

Вопрос застаёт его врасплох:

– Это ведь… тоже не первый раз, мистер Грейвз?

– Нет, – осторожно качает головой аврор.

– Мне будто… снилось что-то такое, – Криденс принимается аккуратно трогать губы. – Но я так смутно всё помню…

– Их я тоже, – Персиваль прочищает горло, – забрал у тебя. Боялся, что кто-то из волшебников может увидеть. Увидеть обскури.

Криденс заметно грустнеет, и отчего-то это выглядит чрезвычайно трогательно.

– Теперь-то опасности нет. Я могу всё вернуть, – Грейвз мягко улыбается и не удерживается от того, чтобы поддразнить, – и мы даже можем вместе их посмотреть.

 

До отъезда во Францию остаётся девять дней.


End file.
